Naruto of the Black Hurricane
by Docki
Summary: When Naruto gets hit by Sasukes chidori Kyubi ends up channeling too much chakra to his system and it starts to mess with his body, is that also a reason why he has a single circle with tomoe around his pupil?
1. Begining of the storm

Summary : When Naruto gets hit by Sasukes chidori Kyubi ends up channeling too much chakra to his system and it starts to mess with his body, is that also a reason why he has a single circle with tomoe around his pupil?

In the valley of end , we can see two people who are so similar , yet so different. One who has set his path to that of revenge. The path which leads only to suffering and most importantly emptiness , this person has dark hair and most importantly blood red eyes with three tomoes looking directly at his opponent who is wearing bright orange jumpsuit and has spiky blond hair, that are sticking at every direction, and deep blue eyes which are intently glaring back at him.

Some people would call these people friends , some would call them rivals . No one would ever thought that there two people are right now the biggest enemies . Both looks ragged and have many bruises and cuts , none of them wants to give up because both of them have their own goals. This of course leads us to the conclusion and final moment of the battle.

On the side of Uchiha Madaras statue stand boy with very dark skin , wild hair , cross shaped scar on his nose and bloody red eyes with one circle , which holds three black tomoes, around its pupil , the backgrounds of his eyes are black . From his back there are two hand-like wings , prepared to make any action needed to ensure the persons victory. This boy wears white shorts and blue T-shirt with holes for his wings and fan symbol between them. This boy is Uchiha Sasuke , The only Uchiha who survived the slaughter of his clan and now the traitor of konoha for leaving it without permission and associating with its worse traitor , The Orochimaru.

Across him at the side of Hashimara Senjus statue there stood the shorter figure with blond spiky hair and deep cold blue eyes , his face was adorned with three whisker-like marks, sharp canines coming from his upper lip, and held pained if not emotionless expression . His bright orange jumpsuit directly requested attention but what would catch you the most was cloak-like shape of red chakra surrounding his small body . This boy is Uzumaki Naruto . Naruto has many nicknames which people would call him going from demon, hell spawn to king of pranks and most unpredictable ninja of konoha . This last nickname is the most used and many people who thinks they know him , don't know him at all… You see they think that Naruto is dumb, but… what kind of person could be dumb with his heritage and thousand years old library in his belly? No , Naruto isn't stupid , he also isn't Shikamaru but his intelligence is quite high.

As these two people are staring at each other they subconsciously starts drawing their powers and form their strongest attacks. In Naruto's hand chakra starts to slowly rotate and make a bright blue ball with streaks of red running through it. From Sasuke's direction can be heard chirping of what sounds like thousands of birds , his hand is slowly incased by black lightings forming flawless chidori.

When Naruto notices this one small tear slid down his cheek and when it falls on ground all hell broke loose. Both fighters propel themselves off the ground heading with tremendous force towards each other with their techniques ready to clash.

While this is going on outside , in the mind of one specific Uchiha is hell, he knows about ways to gain mangekyo but isn't the price too much? Isn't it too much to kill your best friend? ´fuck, friends or not… my quest for revenge , it can't be stopped by these pathetic emotions! DIE, naruto!´ With his mind cleared Sasuke's decision was final , Naruto… will die today.

With the help of sharingan , Sasuke used its calculation abilities to change the direction of his attack ever so slightly and now it was heading towards Naruto's heart. Naruto noticing this with his highly improved senses noticed this but was too late and to completely dodge this attack would be impossible for him , tilting his hand slightly so it will hit Sasuke he prepared for the world of pain… and it came just few moment after…

Ungodly scream filled the valley as the two strong attack's hit theirs intended targets . Sasuke's chidori pierced Naruto just under his heart missing it just by couple millimeters creating a wound that was bleeding drastically fast leaving an unnaturally big pool of blood under the blond. Meanwhile Sasuke's shoulder was slowly tore apart and separated from his torso, blood was shooting in spirals out of his wounds and just as his arm was about to be torn off the rasengan exploded and his chidori dissipated.

Each boy ended in deep crater on their own sides of mountain , Sasuke already lost consciousness from all the blood loss and Naruto was hardly keeping up. This was the scene on which Kabuto arrived and his face turned into a horrid expression as he saw the state Sasuke was in. He quickly went over to him and checked his wound with a fast diagnostic jutsu , confirming his worries. Seeing as there was no other way than stabilize Sasuke on place before moving, he got to work. Meanwhile Naruto couldn't take it anymore and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

Walking through the sewers with ankle deep water level, he already knows why he is here… he is dying, and of course the great Kyubi will not end like that. Coming to a stop just before the tremendous gates , he looks up to see two big red eyes staring at him and big mouth laughing at him.

"**So, why are you here pitiful mortal?" **Kyubi asked in his deep voice laced with slight hatred but more of expectations. Looking at the boy he notices that he is a bit different than before, for first he didn't even flinch when he looked at his eyes and that certainly didn't happen before. For second his normally dumb expression was substituted with something different, the boys eyes had radiated intelligence but most of all wisdom that doesn't belong to such a young child, and for third his face was set in an emotionless expression, this of course scared the Kyubi the most, (well as much as a demon lord can get seeing little boy) he always thought this guy wouldn't close his mouth and shut up for a second and of course that annoying smile of his, but now that it wasn't there … he looked different.

"I guess you already know what I need Kyubi, after all we share the same boy" answered Naruto. Kyubi froze in his cage unable to move, did the boy just admitted that they were one? The same boy who swore to never use his powers? No this wasn't the boy he knew… could it be? Could it be that the boy fooled him? That his entire attitude was just a mask? If this was true than Kyubi was deeply mistaken at the boy, but he didn't want to assume things before he got the answers from the main core.

"**Mortal, did you just admitted that you are me, and I am you?"** Kyubi asked in a voice that surprised the young boy, the voice was like always laced with hatred and malice, but this time he could almost feel the surprise and hope in its voice. Naruto shook out of his thoughts and looked straight in the eyes of the humongous kitsune.

"That I did, it would be foolish to declare otherwise seeing as if one of us will die , then so will the other. Now to the main issue which we need to decide. As of now I am officially dropping my mask of happiness and becoming what I am without it. I don't know if you had or hadn't idea about it, seeing as the seal will only allow you to be connected with me when I am in near dead state or I will let you."Naruto replied in him emotionless voice.

Looking at the Kyubi he didn't look surprised** "Well, of course I knew I am the great Kyubi no kitsune mortal!"** Naruto sweat-dropped because he knew that the Kitsune lied **"And as you were mentioning I know what you are here for, you got your ass handled by that foolish Uchiha and now your body is a giant mess and you want me to repair it."** Kyubi replied and started to send waves of red chakra to Naruto's body** "One last thing mortal… I don't want to see you lose again!"** and with that Kyubi went back to his cage to concentrate on repairing his vessel's body.

"Don't worry… I won't." replied Naruto just before the chakra reached him. In a matter of seconds the red chakra flooded his body and he let out another inhuman scream. Every chakra and blood path were hurting, it was like acid was poured into his body to slowly dissolve every tissue every nerve and every vessels to end his miserable life. Just as he thought he got the pain under control he heard a crack, this was quickly followed by another and by the time he figured what it has been his entire body was broken and limply lying on the ground. Increasing his already inhuman scream he could feel the pain slowly moving from the lowest half of his body upward. His muscles ripping and reforming, his bones shattering and growing anew his chakra and blood paths widening and chakra in it compressing and becoming denser, his nerves forming anew. Just as it was about to reach his head he with horror realized that his eyes burned out and there wasn't anything but dull eye socket. Now only in his head the red chakra started to form the last organ required to be repaired… his eyes.

Naruto was panting in his mindscape from all the stress his body suffered just now, he was about to stand but caught reflection of himself in the water. He was looking just like before , but his muscles were more ripped and defined , but what caught his attention were his eyes. These eyes weren't his normally ocean blue, no… There eyes were red , and they had one tomoe on a circle around his pupil.

"Sharingan?" Naruto asked , unsure if it was real or just illusion. He got his answer when he looked at his arm, he could see the powerful chakra flowing around it and when he waved with it he could see it in slow-like motion. Naruto, fascinated by this new discovery cut the chakra flow in his eyes and looked into water to see his normally ocean blue-like eyes looking back at him. When he again focused some chakra into his eyes he silently muttered "sharingan" and there it was again, Naruto realized that it wasn't a dream , he really had sharingan.

"What did I do to deserve these accursed eyes? Well no matter they will help me with my objectives, I will have to ask Kyubi as to what happened to me because I don't believe it was intentional. " Said Naruto, already concentrating to leave his mindscape.

If he wouldn't have left he could have hear the Kyubi muttering something to himself **"Hm, very interesting I will have to investigate this and find the cause because I sure as hell don't know what happened."**His voice was surprisingly filled with excitement.

**Outside the mindscape 5 minutes ago**

Kabuto finally ended stabilizing the Uchiha as the damage was very extensive and couldn't be healed properly without time and medical instruments, which he didn't have. He was about to leave but remembered the Kyubi jinchuriki. His master wanted him dead, so why not kill him when he is vulnerable? He created shadow clone and handed him Sasuke. Doing five hand seals his right hand was enclosed in blue light which soon formed into a scalpel. Jumping over the river he kneeled next to Naruto and prepares to stop his heart. Focusing on his attack he didn't expect to be blown away by a powerful red chakra what surrounded naruto in a shield showing no weak point for breach.

Kabuto seeing this misfortune sighed and too Sasuke back from his clone, that dispelled. "This big chakra surge will surely be spotted and I can't afford to lose my time with trying to breach it, I have to deliver this little Uchiha to lord Orochimaru. Well, see you next time Naruto-kun." He cackled evilly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

About two minutes later Naruto awoke to see the destruction he and his former teammate caused. This was the scene that Kakashi arrived to see, he looked over to Naruto and his on eye slightly widened at the picture. Naruto was perfectly fine and there wasn't as much as a scratch on him, but his clothes spoke otherwise, in his clothes were two holes which looked like chidori made them. Mostly his clothes were torn , ragged and stained by blood. Kakashi of course frowned upon the thoughts of Sasuke using chidori to kill Naruto, this surely wasn't the purpose he taught him for.

Seeing as Naruto was awake he called to him "Naruto!" Naruto turned with his now new emotionless façade and answered with "Hello Kakashi-sensei how are you doing?" To say that Kakashi was startled by this emotionless Naruto would be an underestimation, his visible eye widened and even though he had a mask you could see that his mouth was fully open and jaw as low as the mask allowed it. Naruto allowed himself a small smile as he saw his ´teacher's´ reaction but it disappeared as fast as It came.

Kakashi coming from his shock asked him a question that Naruto knew was coming "Where is Sasuke Naruto? Tell me your mission report." With that Naruto proceeded to explain everything that needed to. He told Kakashi as he came to the valley and reasoned with his teammate, he also told him how they fought and that Sasuke aimed to kill him, and lastly he told him how Sasuke changed trajectory of his chidori to kill and that Sasuke almost pierced his heart and he almost torn Sasuke's arm. "So how did you survive ?" Asked Kakashi innocently although he already knew the answer as he felt the pressure of Kyubi's chakra miles away from the valley. His suspicion was proven correct when Naruto confirmed that the fox somehow healed him, Naruto decided that Kakashi didn't need to know the truth.

Just as Naruto finished the story , Kakashi asked him if he needed to be carried or if he could run alone. Naruto said that he was okay and that whatever the fox used healed him fully. And so they both got on their journey home, to Konoha.

The journey went easily without any conversation between sensei and his student , Kakashi was contemplating on why Sasuke left and that he had failed as a teacher. Naruto's thoughts were completely different as he was thinking about his plans and what would he do in the future, he had already decided that Konoha wasn't a place for him , but the real issue was how to get out without being listed in the bingo book and having hunter-nins on his tail.

Just as they reached the gate they could already make out the blurs that were standing in it. There was everyone from Konoha twelve except those who has been injured, also there was Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraya, the last two people standing near the gate were gatekeepers Izumo and Kotetsu. Just as Naruto stepped in the gate he was enveloped in a bone crashing hug coming from a slug princess, pat on the head by Jiraya and another hug , not so vicious this time, from Shizune who was mumbling about never letting her little brother doing something like that again.

"Hello everybody." Said Naruto, surprising everyone with his monotone voice. Tsunade was first to recover from her shock and asked what happened, so Naruto once again explained everything except the Kyubi interaction part, everyone's eyes were wide and dangerously near to fall from their sockets. This reaction was due to several circumstances , most of people were like this because of Naruto's speech, there was no anger, no regret , hell not even sadness that he lost his teammate and best friend , his voice was like before emotionless and blank. Then there were single reaction like anger on Kakashi for teaching Sasuke technique that almost killed Naruto and some others, but the reaction of one person was different from all of them.

This person was Haruno Sakura, her eyes told everything she was mostly sad , sad that her Sasuke-kun didn't come back and that he betrayed them all, then there was regret, regret that she couldn't have stopped him herself and that was weak like always, the last was something that she tried to cover but was failing miserably. The last emotion flicking in her eyes was anger, anger towards Naruto that he failed to fulfill his promise and bring back her Sasuke-kun, the only love in her life.

With that in mind she prepared her fist and went over to Naruto. Naruto feeling the low killer intent coming from his pink-haired teammate turn just in time to see punch coming for his head, reacting quickly he caught her wrist and palm stroke Sakura to the abdomen, sending her ten meters from the gate.

Everyone was in shock as Naruto hit his self proclaimed only love in his life, but that quickly increased with the words Naruto said "Why were you about to attack me Sakura?" Again, there was not even a sliver of his past attitude, which shocked all of them most, this couldn't be Naruto right? He was always asking Sakura on the date and cherishing her.

"Because you failed to fulfill your promise! You are nothing but a monster and I hate you! Don't ever come or speak to me again!" Sakura cried out running away.

The crowd was angry at Sakura but this once again turned to shocked expression with Naruto's reply "Okay" he said , and again there wasn't any regret or sadness , not even his eyes betrayed anything, this was just so out of place, this emotionless face just didn't belong to Naruto… no something had to be wrong, motioning for the gate keepers to leave she decided to solve this problem.

"What the hell happened with you Naruto ?! You are just completely different from the boy we knew and who was sent on the Sasuke retrieval mission." Shouted Tsunade getting nods from everyone present and calculating look from perverted sannin. Naruto once again shocked them with his simple answer.

"Well when your best friend runs chidori through your heart its pretty easy to change you know?" He lied but faked it with a small smile that immediately warmed all of the people in vicinity. With that they left all dispersed with Tsunade, Jiraya and Naruto going to the Hokage tower with the latter wondering about his changes and what have Kyubi found out about it. After they arrived at the Hokage tower Naruto wrote down the written report and left for his home to get some sleep.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

After getting home Naruto entered his mindscape and prepared to talk with Kyubi. Coming into the room with big gate he stood patiently waiting for two red eyes to appear. He wasn't waiting too long as two red eyes and mouth with sadistic grin, ´he must have born with it´ thought Naruto, came into view."Well Kyubi, what do you have for me?" asked Naruto calmly.

Kyubi seeing his calm façade just snorted **"Weak human not fearing my presence , I must losing my touch"** mumbling the last part although Naruto heard it. **"Anyway you have there one pretty interesting body so ask me one question at a time and I will answer it, then we will proceed with other questions"** added Kyubi.

"Okay then, the first question I would like to ask is, why was my body ripping and changing? It was like reforming…" Naruto left his question at this. Kyubi's mouth formed amused grin before answering **"This … reformation as you formulated it , is something that was caused by my chakra … and your bloodline"** Waiting for the blond's outburst he sighed in dismay when it didn't come, he was so sure that he having a bloodline would get a rise of him, well never mind.

"**I will start with your bloodline, it is the coming from Namikaze clan, children of this clan have about fifty percent of receiving it but even if they receive it there are gaps between them, some are stronger and others are weaker. Yours was exponentially strong , its abilities are following, as Namikaze's were known for their speeds their bodies need strengthening or they wouldn't survive. So easily said, your bloodline is increasing your resilience , bone density , chakra density , widening blood paths, chakra paths, well just whatever you can think of."**Kyubi stopped here to let everything sink in before continuing.

"**Normally these changes would have happened over the time but in your case it was drastically increased in speed and capabilities. The catalyst , of course, my chakra. When I was repairing your body I had to put too much chakra in your pathways and it found your hidden bloodline and started to expand it, because of this your body had to be reformed as to satisfy the new changes . But now your body is beyond human, I will go and try to compare it to opponents you met. "** Kyubi again paused to let the information sink in and continued after getting Naruto's nod.

"**Starting with your bones, hmm… I think that your bones are close to Kaguya clan, while they are not as strong and dense as theirs they are pretty close. Your blood paths widened slightly and organs increased in their size pumping more blood and air in your muscles, and this in human terminology give you a perfect body, of course you can be hurt and bleed to dead it will just take more wounds and serious injuries. Now to the most interesting topic, your chakra."** Here again Kyubi let Naruto ponder on the information so far and after few minutes continued.

"**Seeing as you already had pretty big chakra reserves , the pathways had to be increased , so your chakra became twice as big , now you are somewhere near kage level chakra reserve and it will increase.. to my calculation in your prime you will have the chakra reserves worth of three tails of my power, but then again reserves aren't what make you strong , it is the control. But the most interesting thing that happened is that your chakra became to a point where your chakra is so dense that you can probably, with a lots of control, mold it into shaped objects , like kunais etc… actually this has already happened as your are subconsciously creating a small layer of chakra, invisible to the human naked eye, on the top of your body, like a shield if you will.. so all in all your chakra density , while not same as mine, is pretty close." **With this Kyubi ended the anatomy lesson.

Naruto stood there , flabbergasted at what he just heard, but at the same time he was extremely happy, he needed some aces so he could leave Konoha and not worry about the hunter-nins but now if he would train and then leave there would be no problem. Still there was one more question that was plaguing his mind "Well that is pretty interesting , but now to the other question, why do I have Sharingan? "

Kyubi chuckled at this, the curiosity of humans was never-ending, and he liked that.**"Heh heh, I have intentionally left out this part, but it is also because of my chakra and your bloodline. For you to understand you have to know that I am apart of entity which sharingan descended from, lets just say that my DNA carries sharingan and leave it at that. Normally your bloodline would upgrade your eyes, for them to be able to keep up with your speed, but seeing as that bloodline transformation was already mixed with my DNA from my chakra, it started to reform your eye differently. First it burnt out your old eyes and then used your DNA to form new ones with the enhanced vision, but seeing as my DNA is very powerful it also mixed in your eye and created Sharingan. Easily said you have eyes like any normal Namikaze , well just sharper and better, but you can also activate sharingan with all of its perks."** Kyubi finished the long explanation and took a breath, he needed water… ´Damn this cage! Damn you Yondaime, you could have at least leave me some water and food in here´ thought Kyubi.

Seeing the evil smile on Naruto's face he leaned in to hear him better "This is fantastic Kyubi! Now with Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Sharingan we can become strong really fast and then leave Konoha!" Naruto shouted not hiding the delight in his voice, preparing to leave he was hold by Kyubi's voice once more.

"**Wait, mortal! I have one more thing to tell you, and that is about your affinities."** Here he paused but grinned slightly at catching Naruto's attention **"I don't know if it can be classified as a bloodline but you had pretty high affinity for water, wind and lighting" **said Kyubi mysteriously. "Had ? What do you mean had?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.**"What I mean mortal is that thanks to my chakra increasing your chakra development your nature chakra changed, it didn't change nature but more like its potential." **Seeing as Naruto processed the information he set on quickly explaining this.**"Since I am , what you could say product of nature, I am deeply bonded with it as is my chakra, by having my chakra altering yours, your nature chakra became more violent and more potent than any human could ever dream of. I don't know its exact capabilities but we will soon work on this, for now I am going to sleep but be prepared for harsh training once I decide myself what I want for you."** And with that the red eyes disappeared and Naruto faded from his mindscape.

**Outside Naruto's mindscape**

Looking at his arms and sending chakra to his eyes, thus activating the sharingan, he can see the thin layer of chakra resting calmly on it, he smiles at this and close his eyes. Just before falling asleep he thinks of his grandiose plans and a way to get out of Konoha ninjas site.


	2. begining of the training

Naruto woke up from his slumber due to the sun rays shining brightly into his eyes. Slowly recapitulating the events from last night his face showed a slightly shocked expression but it quickly disappeared. Entering his mindscape he quickly made his way over the sewers to Kyubi's cage. Tapping his foot lightly on water below him, he patiently waited for Kyubi to come.

He didn't have to wait long as two familiar red eyes appeared followed by a mouth dropping saliva somewhere that couldn't be seen. Seeing as he had Kyubi's full attention he started "Last night you said that my bloodline is from Namikaze clan, seeing as I was letting a lot of information sink in I hadn't notice that. Seeing as I am from that clan and the only Namikaze I know who lived in Konoha was Minato Namikaze … am I his son?" Kyubi knew this question was coming, and he was curious as to how will this human handle it. He again sighed in dismay as the only emotion that he could spot in the boy's eyes was excitement.

The Kyubi, wanting to sleep more chose to go with a simple **"Yes."** And after he said this he disappeared from where he came. Naruto seeing that Kyubi wouldn't tell anymore faded from his mindscape.

He got up from bed went over to kitchen and started to prepare his newly thought out breakfast, he needed to eat healthy in order for him to grow up and his new muscles gain proteins. He figured that if his old body needed energy then his new body would need at least four times more. After getting showered he ate his breakfast in silence and prepared for a little stretch and run outside to accustom to his new body. There was only one catch, he didn't want to wear his old clothes now anymore.

Choosing to solve this problem right now, he sat in a lotus position and started to think, what were his options right now? He could always use Sharingan on shop keeper to serve him as any other customer, I mean how hard could it be to use genjutsu on civilian? He could've also make some clothes from his newly acquired chakra but Kyubi said he needed a lot of chakra control, which he didn't have, he may have be smart but he is not delusional. Choosing to go with first option he wore black short sleeved t-shirt with short black trousers and got on his road.

Going through the streets he was like always getting hate filled glares, also thanks to his new found abilities he could hear people murmuring some shits about demon brat failing Konoha and letting Uchiha-sama go. He of course ignored these as always, he would not let his mood drop because of such petty things as peoples prejudice, he had a plan and tool that will help him. Quickly moving through alleys he ended in one shop. Store that he knew was for ninjas.

He wasn't here ever before but he didn't mind, if the shop keeper would've consider him demon he would just put a genjutsu on him. Yes that was also a reason he choose this shop, more than half of the shinobi shops were ran by retired shinobi, this one wasn't…

He entered the shop and saw old man sitting behind the counter, offering a polite nod he was slightly surprised when he received one in return. The shop keeper walked next to his new customer, he was new at this town but he did know how to act around his potential best customer.

Politely asking the newcomer what he wanted, he was answered with a short nod towards the clothes department and they both moved in, after few minutes Naruto already picked up some clothes and went to changing room in order to wear his picked up outfits.

Naruto came out of cabinet with ANBU style clothing only with few changes. The most noticeable change was that instead of ANBU's unguarded shoulders, Naruto had shoulder guards in style of first hokage's and rest of his outfit was red in place where before was silver. Over his gear, loosely hung ANBU-like white cape with hood and kanjis for black hurricane on it. He didn't know about his affinities yet but he liked the winds and seeing as Kyubi told him that his will be more violent he just knew that it will be black.

Giving himself one more check in mirror he gave a small nod and threw hood over his head. He then turned over to shop keeper and asked for where he kept weapons, shop keeper led him there and Naruto once again gave himself time to find what he liked. He was brushing his hand slightly over every sword he saw in the shop and just couldn't find himself a good one, he was about to abandon his search just as he saw humbly made katana, his hands gripped the handle and he pulled it out of its sheet. The katana itself was pretty heavy but balanced too, it looked cheap but expertly made, good for his training, he thought and sheeted it on his back, where he had his own holster for katana like any other ANBU.

Meanwhile shop keeper came back with every weapon young ninja wanted in bag, there were kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, smoke bombs, storage scrolls, training weights and some other craps. Giving the young ninja paycheck he received his money and bid him good bye.

Naruto having everything he wanted, sealed it all in storage scrolls except his katana and walked to the training group 17 to get used to his new body. Once he was there he started with stretching then few push-ups, sit ups and squats. As he already got his body warm he started to run around the training ground getting slowly accustomed to his new muscles.

After two hours of psychical training he was finally satisfied and went over to the ramen shop, he may be intelligent and all but ramen was still best food … well wasn't it? As he was at his fifteenth bowl he felt a hand rest on his shoulder armors. Looking up to see whose hand it was he met the face of smiling Jiraya

"What are you up to gaki? Trying to charm women with your new armor?" asked Jiraya lecherously. Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued to eat, Jiraya seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere sat down with him and ordered two pork ramens. While eating, Jiraya kept glancing over to Naruto to study his face. After six minutes, Jiraya sighed in dismay at not being able to find emotions on Naruto's face.

"Gaki, are you listening to me?" Jiraya asked getting a small nod he continued "Well, I am going to give you the one and only rare chance of getting to travel with me!" shouted the ero-sannin with no small amount of glee showing in his eyes. Naruto's ears perked up on that, this was it, this was his way out of Konoha plus having a sannin for teacher even as perverted as Jiraya had its perks.

Turning to Jiraya he decided to fake this a little so he unexpectedly jumped over to ero-sannin and hugged him in a bone crushing embrace. Jiraya's face was turning blue but he didn't pay it any attention, he wanted his godson to open to him again like he had before, so he just patted his back and embraced him back.

After the touchy moment they have both decided to leave right after tomorrow morning seeing as they both had some things to do, they both bid good bye to the other and parted their ways.

**At Naruto's apartment**

Seeing as he had already packed he set his mind on his father, he knew that his father didn't hate him, man of his caliber just couldn't hold a grudge against this. But there was this one question that was still on his mind, where did his father kept his legacy? He must have left it somewhere and he doubted it would be somewhere in public. Naruto once read about seals that reacted on certain blood, could it be that his father used these? I mean he was seal master he must have found a way to keep his legacy safe, right?

Thinking along these lines Naruto got up from his bed and looked on his self drew map of Konoha, he always drew these kinds of maps when he needed to know where to run from a mob. Examining carefully every building, he finally decided that the humble and abandoned mansion on the east side of forest could be his parents' old house. He got dressed and departed to find his presumably old home.

Finally reaching the building he was in amazement as it didn't rot at all ´must be seals´ he thought. Standing just before the gate he examined it. There was an intricate pattern written all over it and he saw a hand mark right in the middle. Shrugging, he cut his palm slightly and pushed it to the lock. The next thing he knew was that he was standing in a room with absolutely no light and zero visibility. Thinking quickly he comes to a solution, activating his sharingan he can see the room, it is almost like any other entry room except two portraits looking intently on the door, people on these portraits Naruto recognizes as his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Further looking thorough the apartment he finally finds light switch and turn it on. The house was simple really… There were two bedrooms, one obviously prepared for child ´for him´ thought Naruto with sad smile, one kitchen, which had a suspicious smell coming from it ´must be rotten food´ thought Naruto again, then there was one bathroom and toilet, looking from a window he saw huge garden which took like three quarters of landscape, it is a shame that I will abandon this, ´well no matter civilians would never accept me as Yondaime's son´ Naruto sadly smiled again at this but then it quickly disappeared as his eyes landed on door which were in his father's bedroom, there were of same pattern as gate outside the mansion and he got an excited smile as he thought of Yondaime's library or something that only family could access.

Leaning in on the door he once again cut his hand and pushed it to the hand-like mark on the door. This time it took much longer than before as Naruto got feeling that it was scanning him inside out, finally the strange feeling ended and he once again befell to darkness only for him to appear in room with dim light coming from newly looking candle "Hmm, they must be somehow preserved by seals from withering." Naruto voiced his thoughts

Looking around Naruto's face lit like a Christmas tree, there all around him were thousands of scrolls neatly stored in shelves, he knew that this was too extensive for one man to ever collect so it must have been entire Namikaze library. This must have been Naruto's lucky day he thought, looking around he could see large storage scroll, like Jiraya's always carrying around, he decided that since no more Namikaze's will be in this village all of this was his and so he started sealing every scroll into the big one he found.

The morning came in quickly and five minutes ago Naruto sealed the last scroll that was in the big library, when he started he thought it would take few minutes to seal with as much clones as he could make in such a tight place, but as he was going and going he saw that there was more to this library than he thought, there were really thousands of scrolls! He just couldn't believe how lucky he was.

There were jutsus for every element, there was vast amount of taijutsu and kenjutsu styles, there was history, math, science, chemistry, forging, cooking… he just couldn't remember it all. The most valuable thing he found was his mother's sword, he swore to himself that he will not bear this sword until he reach level of kenjutsu that the mist swordsman possessed. The next valuable thing was his father's diary and his notes on hiraishin.

With everything sealed into his big scroll he hid it under his cape and got on his road to home, certainly Jiraya will pick him up there. When he arrived to his home he took the other sealing scroll which was noticeably smaller than the one from his parents' house and stuffed it into his pocket, dressing to his complete battle armor he swung the Namikaze scroll over his shoulder and covered it with his cape, thanks to a special seal on the cape it looked like it wasn't there, he mainly picked this cape for that seal, locking his house he stood silently next to it waiting for Jiraya.

Five minutes later Jiraya arrived and was surprised that the blond was waiting for him. Greeting Naruto with smile he was answered with a curt nod, motioning with his hand for him to come they have both departed to the village's gate.

**At gates**

Godaime Hokage of Konoha was waiting here patiently with Shizune and Konoha's twelve, without Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, for Naruto. Seeing a mop of blonde hair in the distance they have tensed for a moment and gasped at the new Naruto, he was wearing ANBU style clothes with all armor plates red and shoulder guards of shodaime Hokage, they could see only a sliver of this as he was wearing pure white cloak on top of it concealing it all.

Naruto coming to a stop before his friends and Hokage turned his head only slightly for them to see his emotionless face and with a simple "Good bye." He got on his road. Jiraya seeing this could only show sadness at his student's behavior, he quickly turned to Tsunade and flashed a confident grin "Don't worry Tsunade-hime I will bring his past behavior back I promise on my life as a super pervert!" Tsunade with the rest of the group allowed themselves a small smile and bid Jiraya good bye with Ladies threatening to castrate him if he turned Naruto into a pervert, Jiraya paled instantly and ran like a coward with tail between his legs.

**Later on roads with Naruto and Jiraya**

"So Naruto, we have to discuss what this training trip will be about, I want to teach you how to control Kyubi's cha…" he was however interrupted by Naruto's hand which was held up shut tightly into fist."No mean of disrespect, but you can't teach me something, that you don't understand, I would rather train in ways of shinobi." Ended Naruto, Jiraya seemed shocked by this slightly but he kept on bugging "But Naruto if you want to defeat Akatsuki you will need it." Insisted Jiraya. "I said no, like it or leave me alone, I can train by myself." Said Naruto as he sternly gazed at the Toad sannin. Jiraya sighed in dismay."Okay then, how do you propose we do this?"He asked now curious as to what his student had planned. "We will use my clones which can transfer any information they learn." At this information Jiraya was dumbstruck, he never even dreamt about such an effective training because Kage Bunshin wasn't a technique anyone could use on large scale, well… except Naruto."That… That is fantastic Naruto! And what about me what will be my role?" asked now really excited Jiraya with drool coming down his mouth. "I will not bind you; you can go do your research as long as you give me enough work to entertain myself." Jiraya started crying anime style from all the luck he had, his student wouldn't mind him missing all day! Not even Minato could top this!

"Yes Naruto I accept your terms!" he shouted gladly, Naruto smiled at this, he got all the free time he wanted for himself, ´ero-sannin was so easily fooled´ he thought, and so they continued their trek to first town quietly, thinking about all the things that will happen now.

**1 day later in the camp**

Jiraya slowly opened his eyes only to quickly close them as a bright flash of light blinded him, using only his ears to scan hi surroundings he hears footsteps and a lot of breathings, slowly rising from the ground he leaves the tent and head in direction of sounds, coming to a clearing, he spots two hundred yellow haired boy, everyone doing something else.

Looking to his left he sees twenty-five clones running up and down trees while sticking five leaves to theirs bodies. Right next to them on lake there are another twenty-five clones meditating on water with same amount of leaves stuck to theirs bodies ´hmm meditating, interesting, he is sitting on the water because like that he has more of his body on water than with only his feet, meaning using more chakra and better control, plus he is practicing meditating with it´ Jiraya smiled at his student cunning. Looking just a bit further he can see fifty clones running up and down twenty meters high waterfall with once again same amount of leaves on theirs bodies."Wow…" he voiced his thoughts at this sight, he has never seen anyone do this, but then again he never saw waterfall this high act like this, instead of crashing down it calmly flowed off from the cliff and landed on ground it was natural beauty. Looking intently on Naruto's clones he notices how are they doing it, he sees them creating dense chakra platform which is sticking to the water in the same as the clones' feet are sticking to the platform, ´must be combination of tree and water walking, pretty interesting´ thought Jiraya with a small smile gracing hi lips.

Looking to his right he can see another hundred clones working on chakra control. There were twenty-five clones which were levitating senbon's on theirs palms with chakra, ´must be for constant flow and power of chakra´ once again thought Jiraya then he noticed that none of the clones on right side were sticking leaves to theirs bodies ´must be tougher exercises´, looking to next group he sees group of twenty-five again doing rasengan with only one hand, Jiraya smiled at this. Next group was working on what looked like shaping chakra? Well it wouldn't be such a surprise because rasengan is based on that, but to shape pure chakra without rotation or natural element was unheard of, maybe he was just trying? ´uh, never mind he will probably tell me later´. Looking to the last batch of clones he could see them working on medical scalpel, it wasn't like the exercise before because he needed scalpel to go through skin to attack muscles.

In all and all he could see that Naruto's chakra control was terrible, he was doing tree and water walking effortlessly but that is where it ended, on waterfall-walking he could see that clones struggled with it and sometimes fell, next there was the senbon levitating, if the senbon around him were anything to go by, it was another exercise that needed work, for rasengan, well it was like starting all again, but here Jiraya knew that it was all about chakra control, chakra shaping… this exercise must have been the hardest as he could see something that reminded of kunai but that is all that there was, his scalpel was more like his entire arm glowing blue instead of sharp blue blade on tip of the hand. All in all Naruto needed hell of a work if he wanted to do these flawlessly but he was sure that had Naruto completed them his chakra control would skyrocket to that of middle-level jounin, which was almost as good as his, Jiraya also having great amount of chakra had only high level jounin control.

What bugged Jiraya most was that he couldn't find real Naruto, just as he was about to go and find him he spotted blond mop of hair coming in his direction with low-level genin speed, Naruto was wearing brown sleeveless t-shirt and black shinobi trousers with black sandals. Sweat was rolling in waves of off him and his breathing was quick, stopping just before Jiraya he announced "One hundred, complete!" bid Jiraya good morning and started stretching. Jiraya seeing as he had now option to question the blond, asked "Naruto, why are your speed so low? Even though you weren't fast you never were this slow?" Naruto's only response was lifting his pants slightly showing off ten kilos of weights on each leg, Jiraya only grunted in response.

Unknown to Jiraya ten kilometers away from his current position another hundred clones were reading and gaining intellect. Twenty-five clones studying seals, twenty-five doing math, twenty-five working on writing calligraphy faster and twenty-five reading on poisons and chemistry.

First month of training flew quickly with Naruto doing same exercises and his clones for reading, changing between basic books, he was rising rapidly book-smart thanks to Kyubi who allowed his brain to process all the information that his clones gathered. His fuinjutsu was now at least low jounin level like Kakashi's all thanks to his father's books and somehow natural talent for it. The most complicated thing he could do now was four point barrier with his clones standing in each corner pumping chakra into it, he tried to break in and out with rasengan, the barrier only shook wildly but wouldn't break down, other things he could do were cooking, forging all kinds of things, his math, science, economy, strategy, chemistry, poisons, human anatomy and others were pretty good too. Talking about his rasengan, he could now form it In two seconds with only one hand, which is second slower than Jiraya, the perk was that with his dense chakra the rasengan was bordering S-ranked technique. Moving on Naruto could now flawlessly perform waterfall walking and senbon levitating and spinning exercise, he was now doing it with kunai, he could also make simple object from his chakra like kunai, senbon and thin layer of chakra on his skin acting like a shield, he would have tested this shield but he didn't know any ninjutsu yet so he only knew that normal kunai, shurikens and senbons weren't able to pierce it. His chakra scalpel could do a cut to the tree and was only situated on top of his hand but it still didn't look like scalpel but more like violent chakra, but he was progressing. More or less his chakra control was now high-level chuunin and rising, his goal was kage-level because like Kyubi always said, the strength was in control not amount.

Speaking of Kyubi, he was a slave driver! Naruto just couldn't tell otherwise as Kyubi was putting him through hell and back in psychical training, everyday he was increasing his weights as he could easily accommodate to them with all the psychical training he was doing, he dropped the weights and was now using gravity seal which could be increased by adding chakra, right now he was on three times the gravity and his speed was high genin level with it, he didn't know his speed without it as Kyubi didn't let him take them off. But there was more than speed he was also kicking and punching log to increase his strength he was doing push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, squats and all other difficult exercises. With sword the only thing he did were four basic katas to increase his strength with it, those katas were pierce, horizontal slash, vertical slash and diagonal slash, he was also doing exercises for agility and some courses which were focused on dodging and awareness. Every time his chakra reserve or stamina diminished Kyubi flooded him with his own, so Naruto could work sixteen hours a day with three hundred clones working too, he was sleeping six hours a day and the rest two hours were for food, showers etc…

As for Jiraya, well he was just like Naruto thought he would be he left in the morning right after he gave Naruto few tips and came back at night with smell of alcohol reeking off him like he was alcohol itself, well but Naruto didn't mind at least he wasn't bothered.

For next month he changed his training regime slightly. With his increased chakra control and chakra capacity he could make four hundred clones on eight hours so with Kyubi it doubled and worked well with his sixteen hours training regime. His chakra control clones were doing waterfall exercise with ten leaves stuck to theirs bodies and sharingan activated to better his chakra control, then they were doing kunai spinning and levitating now with five leaves and sharingan active, those for chakra shaping were trying more difficult shapes and also activated sharingan, those for medical scalpel were trying to do it without any modification seeing as this was the only exercise he couldn't do yet. The clones from water and tree walking were once again divided into two groups with one sharpening leaf to the point of it cutting into tree and second meditating quarter the meter above the ground with twenty leaves stuck to theirs bodies, this exercise heavily depended on expelling chakra from pressure points facing ground and controlling it so he could levitate.

Another hundred clones were once again working on reading and getting to know theoretical side of shinobi world. But the new group started, well… started new exercises! There were hundred clones divided into four cells each for something different, first group was training katas from intercepting fist seeing as Naruto now had sharingan he could use it, all the instructions were in Namikaze's library, the second group was training lion style kenjutsu which he found in scrolls and Kyubi agreed to it, the third group was practicing fox style of kenjutsu which he was taught by Kyubi himself and fourth group was practicing weapon throwing, he wanted to do another taijutsu style but Kyubi said he would start elemental style once he learnt about elements. Seeing as his clones send him back theirs memories there was no problem because all the katas were drilled into muscle memory and then sent back to original naruto.

Well and that of course leaves us original Naruto who was practicing his psychical abilities again through the entire second month, actually he was doing the same exercise as before just adding gravity to his body.

After the second month of training, Naruto's abilities once again grown exponentially. He has finally managed to master chakra scalpel and with the others exercises he was doing his chakra control increased to that of high-level jounin of Kakashi's caliber, his sharingan evolved into the second level with two tomoes in each eye, when Naruto asked Kyubi about this, he told him that he had enough life and death situation and that all he needed was little push which in his case was having sharingan activated thorough the month, his chakra capacity rose to that of middle-level kage and was still growing.

His fuinjutsu was off the charts, even though it was not on Yondaime's level he could proudly say that he was close to Ero-sannin. He found out that with his dense chakra he could also write seals but he was years before putting it into application, when he will be able to do it he would surely surpass Yondaime. His classic school skills were completed and he didn't need to do them anymore, his strategy skills were developed pretty good even if not on level of Nara's, he took liking into the poisons even though there were many books on it and even with twenty-five kage bunshin's he couldn't read it all. All in all thanks to his clones and modified memory by Kyubi he had many new skills and learned them pretty quickly.

Next there were the bunshin's that were working on weapon throwing, taijutsu and kenjutsu. His weapon throwing was on level of middle-level chuunin and he was constantly improving seeing as academy stunted him in this. His intercepting fist was on Sasuke's level before he left mean around middle-level chuunin he needed to spar with someone as it was hard to learn just from instruction and his clones weren't enough, but seeing as he couldn't reveal his sharingan he needed to find some missing nins and try it on them, after all he had to get some experience. His lion style kenjutsu was also middle-level chuunin as he hadn't have any sparring partner, his fox style was low-level jounin because the foxes teaching were a little more advanced. All he needed in Kenjutsu was to find one defensive style and create a new one with these three as main components.

His psychical training has been more advanced than month before and Naruto's speed increased to low-chuunin level with five times the gravity. His dodging ability was quite good and his flexibility changed into that of feline.

**Third month, first day**

"Gaki! We are moving from here to another city so Akatsuki won't know where we are!" shouted Jiraya waking Naruto from his slumber, Naruto grunted in acknowledgement and went over to the lake to wash himself.

Thinking about his own strength he wanted to know how good he was, he knew that his taijutsu was at least mid-level chuunin, his ninjutsu was almost non-existing and that his genjutsu were only those he could do with sharingan, which were low-level chuunin, thanks to his eyes he could see through any chuunin-level genjutsu, his kenjutsu was high-level chuunin and his fuinjutsu was at least kage-level but he couldn't use it much in battle. So all in all he thought of himself as mid-level chuunin due to lack of ninjutsu and experience, he needed to repair it.

As the two of them were walking Naruto started to ask."Ero-sannin are we going to fight missing-nins? I need experience" said Naruto calmly as ever, Jiraya was a little shocked at the show of mature in Naruto's way of thinking, it was true, ninja was mostly made of experience. He thought about his answer and then said "Well I don't know how good you are, so in order to measure you up i will let you to spar with my clone and then we will see" Naruto nodded to this, it was wise he couldn't let his student to just go and fight missing-nins right?

**Two days later Tatrozu town**

In a clearing not far from Tatrozu town three figures are standing, two of them looks like checking the other out while the third is carefully watching the fight which is about to unfold. Naruto preparing to tell Jiraya about his sharingan remembered his conversation with fox

Flashback

While walking along the road Naruto enters his mindscape to converse with Kyubi about very serious matter. Walking through the sewer complex he soon arrives to gates which equals to Konoha's Hokage monument, tapping his foot slightly on the water he waits few seconds for his prisoner and sensei to show up. Exactly five seconds later bloody red eyes appear followed by a mouth formed into a sadistic grin dropping saliva. Naruto looking annoyed asks "Kyubi, do you really have to make your entrance this dramatic? I know this already and you won't scare me…" Kyubi growled at this slightly and then turned his head in a manner that would do small child when proven wrong, Naruto sweat-dropped at this seeing that even greatest of demons could act like a child.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if I should reveal my sharingan to perverted sannin." Naruto's one eyebrow rose as he waited for the kitsune to reply. **"Hmm, that depends… when you leave, are you going to let it look like you died or just deserted?"** asked Kyubi in his ancient voice. Naruto seemed to think about this for a while and then responded."I would have at least sent some letters but seeing that some people just wouldn't give up on me I will make it look like I am death." Said Naruto with one hundred percent conviction. **"Alright then you should show him all of your skills because he will be able to help, even though I am the greatest"** here Naruto sweat-dropped** "I don't know so many things of ninja's as that perverted human"** ended Kyubi and with that crawled back into his cage.

Naruto nodded his head and left his mindscape.

End of flashback

"Ero-sannin, I need to tell you something…" Naruto started, Jiraya quirked his eyebrow at this, what did he wanted just before the match? "What is it Naruto?" Jiraya asked in a voice that has been slightly laced with annoyance.

"I have a sharingan" and with that he activated it to remember forever his perverted sensei's shocked face.


	3. The Lion contract

Yo guys, sorry to keep you waiting, i just wanted tolet you know that this story is going fast, it is because i want to get past the training trip and start my story line :-) thanks you for patience and hope you like this

* * *

One figure in the clearing let out a small chuckle, watching with his sharingan he couldn't help it, ero-sannin was doing such a good imitation of fish. It was ten minutes after he told him and he still didn't shake it off. So Naruto sat into meditative stance and waited… and waited. After twenty-five minutes ero-sannin's face contorted into a face full of disbelieve then after five minutes of reassuring he got the strength to ask, "Where did you get it?" he knew that his parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki so where?

Naruto frowned at this, should he tell him? He knew that had Jiraya knew he would have to tell Tsunade and she would have to tell the council which would probably use him as breeding stock and won't let him out of the village, on the other side if Naruto let him swear, Jiraya would have got suspicious of him leaving, he could always lie to him but he thought that someone of Jiraya's caliber could easily tell. Ah, he knew he would play it like he was afraid of the council, or maybe Jiraya will say something stupid...

"When I tell you Jiraya, what will you do with this information?" Jiraya was a bit caught off guard by Naruto calling him Jiraya but quickly shrugged it off as just being serious. "Well I just want to know, how do you have a sharingan when none of your parents had it…" At this he clasped his hand on his mouth but it was already late if annoyed scowl showing on the younger blonde was anything to go by.

"You did know my parents? Then It means that Sandaime also knew my parent, and that means… that he lied to me…" Naruto had to smirk at Jiraya's face as he saw panic all over It, so he took the liberty to increase it "So? Who were they?" Jiraya's head dropped slightly as the show of sadness when he had to talk about his old student. "They were Namikaze Minato, The fourth Hokage, The Konoha's Yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki, Princess of the Whirlpool." Jiraya was however caught off guard by Naruto's smirk, and then got the second shock of this day "I know" said Naruto easily like it was nothing that he knew his parents were Yondaime Hokage and Princess of Whirlpool.

Naruto once again sat into his meditative stance waiting for Jiraya to wake up from his shock, after five minutes Jiraya finally shook from it and asked "H-How did you know? I-I mean sensei made it the top secret…" Jiraya face went once again said at that because while it was truth that making it public would put Naruto in danger from outside sources, without it he was in danger from inside sources, like civilians and even some ninjas. Naruto however looked at Jiraya and sighed

"I will tell you this if you promise that you won't tell it to anyone" Jiraya frowned at this a little, why did he wanted to hide his sharingan? He could gain respect from it and even honorable place, seeing as the last Uchiha left the village a while ago. But then again he wanted his student to trust him and by unraveling his secrets he didn't think he would. "Okay Naruto, I don't know why you want it like this but I promise on my name as a Jiraya, The toad sage I will not tell any of your secrets and what you are about to tell me now." Naruto was looking right into his eyes through the conversation and could tell he wasn't lying so he sighed once again, he was doing that a lot often these times.

"Well…" and he proceeded to tell him about everything that happened after he got the stab injury from Uchiha. He told him about Namikaze and Uzumaki's bloodline, telling him how Kyubi's chakra enhanced them and that when it reached his eyes the Kyubi's chakra merged with it and formed Sharingan writing it into his DNA code. He also told him, the entire training regime he was doing, but except doing chakra control exercise he didn't tell him anymore, saying he will examine and decide in the upcoming spar.

Jiraya was once again gaping like a fish, Naruto could be, no he would be really frightening and with his current style of training those three years of trip would be more than enough, he was also shocked when Naruto told him about Namikaze's library and that he had it with him. All in all Jiraya was amazed and couldn't wait for the match.

Motioning for his clone to get prepared he asked Naruto to what level he thinks of himself generally so he can decide the difficulty of clone. "I would like to think of myself as mid-level chuunin, which is all I will tell right now." Jiraya got a dangerously looking gleam in his eyes as he thought ´so full of self-consciousness, I will have to drop it down a peg or two.´ and with that he limited his clone to amount of low-level jounin speed, chakra control and capacity, he also limited it to only use low B-rank techniques to not hurt the blond.

Naruto for his part prepared for worst as he saw the gleam in Jiraya's eyes, preparing for fight both him and Jiraya's clone slipped into their taijutsu stances with Jiraya's eyes widening slightly from seeing perfect stance of intercepting fist style.

Staring at their opponent they both started to analyze each other, Naruto could tell that Jiraya was underestimating him a bit from his stance but could also feel at least jounin level chakra capacity. Jiraya couldn't tell much, Naruto's face was impassive and his stance flawless his two-tomoed sharingan slowly spinning, observing him. Sharingan's always unnerved him, it was such a great bloodline and he always hated fighting against it, it meant using only his pure speed so he could limit the prediction ability of it. He also shouldn't look straight into it, but this was Naruto he couldn't get any genjutsu work and that he had sharingan didn't mean anything, right?

Losing his patience, he ran straight and fast at the blond to measure him, Naruto was a bit surprised by his speed, he was too slow against this and he may have to release his weights to which Kyubi mentally nodded. Seeing Jiraya approaching with his fist raised he barely had time to move left and try to kick him into his abdomen, Jiraya seeing this caught the offensive leg and threw him hard into a nearby tree. Naruto seeing that this wasn't leading anywhere decided that a little cover would be nice and that his weights will be his ace in the sleeve. Jiraya noticing that the blonde was up, once again ran after him.

Seeing this, Naruto focused chakra into his hand and perfect rasengan former in less than two seconds, surprising Jiraya a little, then he drove his hand into the ground. Explosion occurred and a lot of dust flew up around him, using this cover as best as he could he created kage Bunshin to stand in his place and he took off to the trees, Jiraya seeing the cloud of dust clear, could only dumbly watch that Naruto was still at his previous place, shrugging he ran at full speed to him and used left hook to punch him. The clone thanks to his sharingan bowed slightly so that the punch missed him and held on the Tiger seal igniting explosive note on his back.

Jiraya's eyes widened seeing this but it was too late and explosion occurred, waiting for the dust to clear Naruto in the trees could see charred piece of wood where Jiraya should have been, Naruto cursed but knew that such a petty attack wouldn't work on a sannin even though it was clone of jounin quality. Thinking of his next move he silently moved from tree to tree.

Jiraya watching the fight was a little wide eyed but then smiled seeing that he underestimated the blond, he couldn't wait to see more, maybe… just maybe he will surpass Minato after all.

In the clearing Jiraya's kage Bunshin was patiently waiting for his opponent while intently watching his surrounding for any movement that would indicate an attack. Suddenly he dodged to the left as he saw fist flying right through where he used to be, going on handstand he used his leg to kick the blond into head, only for him to puff into smoke dropping another explosive note, seeing the immediate danger he once again used kawarimi only for him to dodge another kunai with explosive note attached to it, jumping out of the explosion range he could see ten blonds waiting for him patiently, going through hand-seals he ended with Tiger and blew of big fireball.

Once the dust cleared he could see eight blonds jumping straight at him preparing for taijutsu match. Jiraya seeing this got a wide smirk and bent lower than before, using his bent knees to add to his momentum he literally fired into the clones and dispelled two with punches, landing twenty meters away from them he quickly ran through five hand-seals and shouted **Fire release: Phoenix Immortal fire technique** and with that he launched twenty small fireballs to deal with the clones once and for all, for the clones the attack range was too wide and didn't have any choice but to take a direct hit dispelling them in large puff of smoke.

Suddenly about fifty kunais came from the smoke aiming for Jiraya, seeing this he jumped all over them in order to escape the explosive tags if they were attached to the kunais, but there were none. He was left no time to contemplate on this as he noticed one blond running straight at him, preparing to counter-attack he slightly lifted his left hand and tightened it into fist with his right arm bending lowly with open palm facing Naruto.

Naruto smirked at this, he ran at Jiraya only get the palm straight at his gut, flying ten meters far he closed his eyes and focused on his chakra, around him chakra started to appear and form into small needles, once Jiraya noticed this, there was over three hundred of needles and they were sent flying over to him, quickly using three hand-seals he shouts **Earth release: Earth wall** the needles however weren't as weak as Jiraya thought and went pretty deep into his shield, some even penetrating and missing him just barely. Looking around he couldn't see Naruto when suddenly very hard kick connected with his gut sending him into the tree line, Naruto seeing this thought ´there must be hell of a chakra if that clone didn't just dispel, well couldn't expect less from the toad sannin right? At least he was caught off guard by my speed without gravity seals´ Naruto seeing that his plan failed went over to his last resort.

Bringing out his sword he infused it with his chakra and prepared to attack Jiraya when he got up. Jiraya picking himself up after that very hard kick carefully eyed Naruto,´ what was that? Was that pure speed? But then again, how? Oh of course you baka! He is using weights!´ Dusting himself off he once again ran at Naruto in full speed mirrored by Naruto as they soon dived into very equaled battle with Naruto's chuunin speed and sharingan against Jiraya's jounin speed and experience.

The real Jiraya was now very impressed with his godson, not only did he get rid of his annoying persona and brash thinking but he also used strategy and got one hell of a kick on his clone, he couldn't wait to see what will be his next plan.

Naruto seeing that he was inching area with fifty kunais used something that he figured in his training. **Chakra pulse** he shouted while chakra that was used on his body armor expulsed in high speed against Jiraya, knocking him right into middle of kunais scattered on the ground. Looking around he was slightly at daze when he saw all the kunais puff and transform into clones approaching on him quickly swarming him in a box like pattern, just as he was about to jump up he hears **fuinjutsu: four point barrier**, his eyes widen when he sees blue-like shield preventing him from any escapes, his eyes almost fall out of sockets when he sees all of the remaining clones with him in the barrier carrying explosive seal and holding theirs hands in Tiger seal, "Boom" they all recited and gigantic explosion tore through the clearing leaving twenty meters wide and long crater and gaping Jiraya at tree. Naruto seeing this smiles and answers "Those were mine improved explosive tags but seeing as there was barrier to limit explosion it didn't have much of an effect" Jiraya shivers, he calls this small effect?

Going closer to the blond he notices that apart from few bruises he is actually fine and breathing little faster than normal, he is actually surprised at this, but when he goes through his clones' memories he realize that only direct approach of real Naruto was when he was getting him into the field with kunais. He smiles genuinely towards Naruto and pat him onto his back "Great job Naruto you actually used your brain and won, I can tell you that my clone would give a run to most jounins in Konoha seeing as I have a lot of experiences. I must say that I am sorry Naruto, now I can see why you didn't want to reveal your abilities, you are really the most unpredictable ninja in the world and with unknown techniques you can beat much stronger opponents than you, and I am very proud of you." Naruto's emotionless façade faded lightly and showed his first genuine smile after such a long time, Jiraya seeing this was glad that his godson wasn't lost and that his happiness could still be recovered.

"Well Naruto, go sleep we have training to do tomorrow!" shouted Jiraya to a little surprised Naruto and then left. Naruto stayed a little longer but in his eyes you could see how happy he was to be able to spend more time with Jiraya. He smiled one more time and left for his tent.

**Two months later Torikure city**

Two people are jumping on rooftops hunting for their prey, one of them is young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes which could pierce steel, he is wearing ANBU style clothing with red armor plates and red shoulder guards. On his foot are black ninja sandals and to his back is strapped humbly made katana with silvery blade and bandaged grip.

The other man looks to be in his fifties, his white hair are sticking in every direction and his eyes are looking around for any dangers, he is wearing mesh shirt with long black pants and red vest covering it all, his sandals are red and very unusual. To his back is strapped large scroll with tape over his shoulder.

They both look at each other and nod, just then they both disappear in a quick burst of speed with smoke covering their tracks, appearing right before their target startling him out of his skin.

The man is in his mid thirties with green hair and brown eyes, he has Rain headband tied around his forehead and on his back rest three umbrellas, to his waist is strapped what looks like handle of sword, which are his fingers gripping nervously.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! I didn't do anything wrong!" He shouts still not knowing his pursuers, One of them looks amused by him and asks. "I am very disappointed in you Rokushi Aoi you don't even know the gallant Jiraya!" and with that he summoned one frog and ended up in his embarrassing pose, while Naruto sweat-drops Aoi starts to sweat bullets, he could never even touch one of the legendary three, yet here he was with some gaki hunting him for reason unknown to him. "C-c-c-an I a-ask y-you w-why are y-you h-h-hunting me?" Aoi stuttered out not being able to speak properly knowing he would soon fight in battle that would be totally one sided. Jiraya closed his eyes and smile softly pointing over to Naruto and with that he said "My student is going to fight you for experiences of course!" he boasted especially when he said ´his student´. Aoi hearing this eased a little ´he can't beat me right? I mean he is such a brat I should show him the true power of raijin´ He suddenly got his confidence back and sneered at the boy "You can't defeat me gaki, let's make a deal Jiraya-sama, if I win you will let me go" Jiraya was a bit caught off guard but then smirked "Deal" Naruto smiled at this but knew that he couldn't underestimate his opponent, according to bingo book, this Aoi character was at least mid-level jounin, but he had already formed a plan that will surely work.

Cocking back his fist, Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing right before Aoi punching him straight into the face, Aoi was sent back ten meters rubbing his face from the hard hit he got, his eyes flashed in anger and he pulled out his Raijin. Swinging it around to get a feel of it he started running toward the blond ninja with intent to cut him in half.

Naruto seeing that Aoi got closer jumped up to the roof waiting for Aoi to reach him, just as Aoi reached the point Naruto stood before large explosion hurled him away into the wall opposing that of Naruto. Naruto seeing that Aoi dropped his sword made a cross handed seal and sent one Bunshin to recover it. Focusing on Aoi once more he runs through five hand-seals and bow of chakra forms in his hands, he loads it with arrow and waits for his signal.

Aoi getting from the rumbles sees that Naruto has bow aimed at him and Is waiting for something, suddenly two rocks puff around him and he is held by two Kage bunshins of Naruto, the last thing he ever saw was bright blue arrow about to pierce his head.

"Good job Naruto" Jiraya smiles brightly at him showing that he was satisfied, Naruto thanked him, smiled at him and said that Aoi underestimated him, they both nodded once again and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

During these past two months Naruto has once again worked on his chakra control and finally reached low-kage level, his speed increased to that of high-level jounin without his seals on, his taijutsu now regarded Namikaze style and Intercepting fist on level of high jounin, his kenjutsu was composed of same styles but his skill rose to that of low-level kage, he needed to rise to mid-level kage in order to use his mother's sword, seeing as every mist swordsman had at least that level of skill. Last but not least, his fuinjutsu skill once again rose quickly under the watchful eye of seal master Jiraya. He also frequently sparred with Jiraya and tried to get more experience. There were three times he fought someone else and that was one chuunin level missing-nin from kirigakure, which he dispatched quickly using taijutsu and well placed kunai into his heart.

Flashback

Looking horrified at his hands Naruto fell on his knees and started to uncontrollably sob, sobs turned into loud cries of horror as he killed for the first time in his life, Jiraya seeing this quickly jumped out of his hiding spot and went over to blond to help him get through it, he knew It will be tough but he had to do it so he could look up to the future. In shinobi world mercy didn't exist as it only turn around to bite you in the ass. Kneeling next to him he put a hand on his shoulder and with other patted his back, then in just a whisper he started to tell him "Naruto, you have to understand that when you killed this man, you have probably saved many innocent from dying, you have to see through the killing part as it is the job of ninja. We aren't knights in shining armors, but you already know that so I wouldn't bother to tell you, now get a hold of yourself and go get your body cleaned to the nearest inn, I will meanwhile send gamakichi to the kirigakure for bounty and will go to see my informant, see ya." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto got up and steeled his eyes, Jiraya was right, right now he saved many innocent from dying by this man hand. He turned around and planted explosive note on what was left of the body, he went fifty meters away and with tiger seal blew him off, he turned around and "I smell like a fucking shit" he growled out as some chunk of meat landed on him.

End of flashback

From that moment on he opened up more to Jiraya and he had dealt with killing he knew all the things Jiraya said to him before but it was just flash of a moment and the killing was so instant and he lost it. He knew that being ninja required it from him and so he dealt with it.

Then there was the second fight, Naruto knew that in this fight he had almost gravely underestimated his opponent and that he would have died had it not been for small, well actually big help.

Flashback

He couldn't believe it, this Jounin from Iwagakure just wouldn't let him near, he was hurt and bleeding profusely, he got some pretty big slashes and he just couldn't for the sake of Christ get to him.

The jounin was bombarding him with one earth technique after another, you ask how he got into such a mess right? Well he was walking with Jiraya towards the village on the borders of rice and fire country when ten Iwagakure missing-nins surrounded them, when nine of them led Jiraya out to fight him, Naruto stuck up with this asshole and was getting his ass kicked.

His train of thoughts was however interrupted as another technique was called out **Earth style: Earth spikes** his eyes widened and he just barely jumped over the spike that would have impaled him through the gut, steeling himself he vowed to not lose here, he formed hundred of needles from his chakra and sent it after the rock-nin, he with a call of **Earth style: Earth wall** was protected from them but that was all Naruto wanted as he couldn't see him now, so with a quick burst of speed he appeared before the barrier with perfect rasengan drilling through it, when he hit the rock-nin he became wide-eyed as he became all muddy and fell to the ground, looking frantically around Naruto noticed the man with sword aiming for his heart quickly approaching and Naruto knew he couldn't block it, his eyes closed on instinct but after two seconds they shot wide open with three tomoes looking intently on the rock-nin, subconsciously focusing chakra into his eyes they began radiate killing intent so hard that the rock-nin stopped in his tracks and started to shake in fear, not one to pass a chance Naruto created chakra sword out of thin air and cut off his head, sealing It into scroll.

End of flashback

Then there was Aoi who he killed right now, so all in all he would say that the last two months were focused on mastering his psychical attributes, close range combat, chakra control and fuinjutsu. They were nearing the village they were staying right now so Naruto cut off his train of thoughts and asked Jiraya "So, where will we move now ero-sensei?" Jiraya growled silently at the nickname but let it go, with a smile he answered "Tomorrow we are going to the mountains, to train your main affinity wind." Jiraya's smile got wider as he saw his godson's excited face "So, how long are we going to spent training my wind affinity?" asked Naruto, now really curios.

"Well… in mountains we will train once again two months and see the results, I want you to do it in two months but that may be impossible as you will also be doing psychical exercises to reach kage and my level of fitness, if you will not master it in that time, we will leave after third month." Jiraya truthfully replied, Naruto was deep in thought and then he got a question "What about then? Can you tell me your plan in rough sketch for me?" Jiraya thought about it for a moment and then ´hmpfed´ "Of course I can brat, after the wind affinity training we will start to erase some names in bingo books" Jiraya smirked at this and Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Jiraya however continued "We will hunt missing-nins for one month and then go and train you second affinity which is water, seeing as these two are your strongest, we will then hunt missing-nins for three months and try to gather as much experience as possible, I will also start to introduce you to some of my contacts. After that we will once again go for elemental training, this time for lighting, this may take for you three months as I will try and push your body to your limits with Kyubi's chakra floating through it and your body adapting to it. And then, hmm, I don't know maybe you can try hiraishin and fully master rasengan, I will probably also introduce you to sage chakra." Naruto nodded to everything that Jiraya said and got a little dreamy look when e mentioned the fully mastered rasengan. "Oh and also we will try for you to perfect you sharingan and everything that goes with it" Jiraya added as an afterthought

With that they bid each other good bye and went to their separate tents, having to prepare their bodies for tomorrow's trek to mountains.

**Five days later borders of bird and earth country, mountains**

Two figures are standing on the top of highest mountain in the south region of elemental countries, Naruto and Jiraya arrived here eight hours ago, so now they are after a nice eight hour long sleep. "Naruto create four hundred clones and start with trying to cut leaves with your chakra on that tree" he said pointing over to the one of many trees growing on the mountain."Hai" replied Naruto shortly and without even bothering to do hand signs four hundred clones appeared, took their leaves and started to train. "Now, what about me sensei?" Jiraya got a devious grin that scared Naruto a little but he stood his ground waiting for orders from his sensei. "Update your gravity seal up to ten times the gravity and give me five hundred laps in ten minutes." Naruto gulped and made two hand-seals **fuinjutsu: Gravity seal increase** and with that he had to send chakra to his legs to keep himself up, pumping in more chakra he started to run, first slowly but getting quicker every minute.

This went on for like two hours when suddenly half of the Naruto's in the crowd yelled "I got it!" Jiraya turned to them, slightly surprised that they had done so fast without even dispelling. "Naruto, dispel them and process the information, with that he went over to large clearing and started doing hand-seals, when he hit twentieth he said** Earth release: Earth Rampart** and with that a huge wall of earth rose twenty meters up, Jiraya started to do another five hand-seals and with a yell of **Summoning jutsu** a big puff of smoke covered the top of mountain, when it cleared, there stood ten meters tall toad looking at Jiraya lazily **"What do you want Jiraya?"** Jiraya's head dropped at such a lack of respect but then shop up and with calmness in his voice said "I need water from that rampart Gamamizu" The toad looked over where the pervert pointed at and went through ten hand-seals, with a shout of **Water release: water flow** he shoot on the rampart and there it miraculously started to gather after it fell off the newly created waterfall."Thanks" said Jiraya. **"No problem, see ya perv."** Jiraya angrily turned but was only met with smoke to face, he once again started with hand-seals and after ten of them shouted **Earth release: Rock road**, his hands met earth and formed long road suspended in air before the waterfall, he looked at his handy work and went over to Naruto.

"Well Naruto now, all you have to do is to cut the waterfall in half, with only your wind chakra. Form four hundred clones once again and get into the work." With that requested clones once again appeared on the artificial road and started to expulse their wind chakra into the waterfall, trying to cut it into two.

"Naruto now I want you to run into that forest, while there I will be throwing all kinds of things and you have to dodge, so good luck." Naruto nodded and they started their exercise.

It went like this for two days when there was a group shout of "I got it!" Both sensei and student looked over to the waterfall and watched in slight amazement as clones now effortlessly held the flow in place. Jiraya looked over to Naruto and smiled "You can release your clones now, we will start on Jutsus tomorrow, now I want you to spar with my clone while having ten of yours watching from all angles." Naruto once again nodded and they spent rest of the day like this

Next morning you could feel the excitement up in the air. Naruto's thoughts were centered on his soon to be wind jutsus and he couldn't be happier. Seeing that his sensei still hasn't got up he decided that light warm up was in place, he created ten clones to read about poisons and got on his way to forest.

When he reached small clearing inside the forest he heard quiet growling but paid it no attention, he went over to lake and undressed himself. Getting into the morning freezing water he started to swim to relax his muscles and warm his body properly. After getting enough of bathing he went out and dressed up once again, choosing to scout this forest he started running the opposite direction he came from and soon was lost in the beauty of nature. There were young trees reaching ten meters everywhere, the forest life was slowly awaking from sleep and flowers were reacting to morning rays of sun, embracing it. He could see family of monkeys feeding their young ones and got a little sad at that thought, he always wanted family but that was denied to him. He knew that he still loathed Konoha for it and he would never make family in there. There was one thing he knew for sure, and that was that he would like to have a female warrior by his side, woman with strong side in battle but also woman who would sooth him when he felt sad, a woman to make him feel wanted.

His eyes shed a little tear from all the thoughts he had but he quickly wiped it away ´everything with time´ he said to himself.

He continued running and watching the magic of nature until he arrived on a large clearing, it was radiating a weird feeling and Naruto felt excited by it, walking right through the clearing he noticed twenty or so pairs of eyes watching him. Those eyes were animals', he didn't know the species but he knew the look in them, it was that of predator watching his prey.

There was absolute silence, if the pin would fall you would hear it, it was definitely calm before the storm Naruto thought, he closed his eyes and set himself into a relaxed stance, focusing chakra into his ears to have better perception he calmly waited for predator to strike.

Suddenly a deafening roar echoed through the clearing and twenty-four lions started to run for the blond, Naruto hearing the roar opened his eyes to reveal a fully matured sharingan spinning calmly. Watching the lions charge he decided that blood wouldn't go well with this beautiful clearing, fishing through his pouch he finds the tag he is looking for and places it on the ground, he then bent lowly and with chakra flowing through his legs jump high into air. When lions arrive on the place their prey stood they look up and snarl at him, he only smiles back and hold his hands in monkey seal while muttering **Fuinjutsu: Electric discharge**, the effect was immediate, electricity sparked around the tag and coursed through twenty lions making their world go black, remaining four snarled at the blond once again and rushed over to him to avenge their pack, Naruto station himself into a stance and with burst of speed send other two lions into dreamland, the other two weren't much better as they got hit by hilt of Naruto's sword.

Naruto satisfied with his handiwork dusted his hands and was about to walk off, this was however interrupted as another deafening roar echoed around him and lion, size of the toad boss, jumped right in front of him, behind him ten lions of different sizes went to check on their downed pack. Naruto seeing this prepared to summon Gamabunta, he was however interrupted by the giant lion snorting, **"I haven't come here to fight you gaki, I was just saving my pack, but seeing that you hurt them, maybe I should kill you?"**The lion boss was amazed that this boy managed to stay calm even though he was facing one of the strongest bosses in the world "I believe that it is your pack you should blame, they have attacked me unprovoked and I decided that taking care of them would be a good idea" Naruto said slowly fighting with boss in staring contest.

One of the checking lions roared something and the boss nodded its head, he turned to Naruto **"I see that they are not even hurt, it takes a lot of skills to defeat even the youngest lions without killing them… would you be interested in bearing the lion contact?"** the boss asked casually, Naruto was a little taken aback by this and his hand went up to his chin setting into a thinking position. He thought about it and there was slight catch. "What if I have another contract? What will happen with it?"The lion boss looked straight into his eye and said** "You can have as many contracts as you want, it doesn't really matter. But with us there is a catch, when our clan contract has a bearer we want him to fight with us and not others, you may have two but we will be your main"** Naruto was thinking on this for a while, toads weren't well suited for his styles, he was aggressive and unpredictable, almost like lions "So, what is the test?" Naruto decided that lions were contract he would like to have.

The boss smirked at the boy's intelligence and answered in his booming voice **"There are three, one is to have chakra capacity big enough to summon me, I believe that will not be a problem with you, as I feel that your chakra reserves are pretty big, the second condition is to learn sage chakra within our clan, and the third is to defeat our pack. Seeing as you have already accomplished two of them and the remaining will be done due to time, you can sign our contract."** He finished and next to Naruto puffed lion big enough to equal Naruto with scroll in its mouth. Naruto took it and signed it, just as he was about to stand up the contract holder bit him hard into his forearm. He held in the pain and after it subsided, he could see new tattoo adorning his right limb. He smiled and thanked to the boss, he then bid him goodbye and said that he will call them soon, with that he ran off heading towards his tent.

The old lion let out a sigh and started talking **"I could sense that this boy is very powerful, future of our clan is in good hands"** and with a nod of his brethrens they all left in large puff of smoke.

**Back in the camp**

Jiraya was getting restless, that gaki just ran off and he couldn't find him, there were ten clones reading something about poisons but they wouldn't even budge no matter what he did. Seeing that he had time he sat on a stone near their tents and started to think about jutsus he would teach his young charge, wind release wasn't his element but he could do it, in fact it was his third best element. He as the sannin thought that knowing all of the five elements would be good, so on his traveling he learned all of them, he unfortunately had problem with lighting and when he used C-rank ninjutsu it used same amount of chakra like his A-ranked fire jutsu, and what was even worst the effect was more like tickling than any real damage. Getting back to his wind jutsus he thought that **wind release: great breakthrough **would do well for Naruto, even though its C-rank, it's basically the simplest jutsu, just exhale the wind chakra. Yes that would do.

Seeing blonde mop of hair he shot up and started yelling "Where were you brat? You kept me waiting!" Naruto just sweat-dropped because it was actually Jiraya that kept him waiting, as he was running only because Jiraya overslept. Shrugging he apologized even if he didn't mean it. "So, what will be the first technique on our list ero-sensei?" Jiraya once again turned red from anger at the nickname but soon let it go "Well I thought that **Wind release: great breakthrough **would do good so that is what we will be practicing now…" Naruto nodded and dispelled his clones that were reading on poisons immediately hitting him with their informations, he then created another fifty and sends them to get whatever book they wanted to read.

Looking back to Jiraya he activated his sharingan and was waiting for Jiraya to show him what technique he will learn. Jiraya seeing that the blond was prepared started with seven hand-seals and then shouted **Wind release: Great breakthrough **with that he send strong gust of wind toward the tree line, almost uprooting them. Naruto could see it, the attack wasn't pumped with enough chakra, had it been it would have blown those trees away. Gathering the informations he got from his sharingan he slowly started to go through the same hand-seals like Jiraya, when he finished he calmly said **Wind release: Great breakthrough**, what happened next left a wide eyed Naruto and Jiraya.

When Naruto finished those words, wind started to pick on speed around him and was getting darker and more violent. Naruto not sensing this sent his wind attack towards the tree line, the result was devastating, every tree in the vicinity was blown off and the clearing looked like tornado tore through it.

Both Jiraya and Naruto could say only two words "Holy shit"

* * *

Well, hope you liked it :-) give me preview guys, there are 120 people who have this in favorites and yet they dont review me :-) just think of it as motivation for me... see ya next time :-)


	4. The Hunt

Well this took long and i am sorry for that, i just don't like how Naruto show is running now and i couldnt come up with any ideas

i hope you enyoj the chapter :-)

* * *

He was running for his dear life, his mind was barely registering the events unfolding around him, he didn't know how it happened, he was so confused.

Flashback

He was silently sitting near the lake, enjoying the scenery before him, there were beautiful flowers all around the clearing and the silence was sometimes interrupted by a crash of wave. Big, long trees have been overshadowing him and he knew that this was the peace he wanted, he let his eyelids slip and fell into a blissful unconsciousness. Only thanks to his ninja skills, honed in life and death situations, was he being able to dodge the bright blue arrow that almost pierced his heart. He took a quick glance over the clearing but couldn't see anyone, shifting slowly into a defensive stance he awaited the attack. What then came scarred him for his life.

A lone figure slowly descended from trees as if the wind itself obeyed his wishes, he was wearing white cloak that covered his whole body with hood covering his head. But that wasn't the most terrifying thing about him, no… it was the mask. His mask was that of death itself, it was smiling at him, he knew it, it was mocking him and he couldn't stand it. The mask was made of gold and it had two horns on its forehead pointing menacingly to whatever opponent its user fought. Holes for eyes were black but he knew that he wasn't supposed to see his hunter's eyes, all in all he could easily compare this mask with Shinigami and it scared him.

He took an unwilling step back, but the hunter noticed it and immediately sprang into action. In a matter of second he was on his prey and prepared to land punch into his gut. Thanks to years of training his prey was able to dodge and retreat to a nearby tree, panting slightly due to his older age.

"Mashoto Sayuri, surrender willingly and I will make this as fast as possible, choose to resist and you will die in battle." The hunter spoke in his chilling voice that also called for respect. Mashoto for his part was now ready to give up, also because of the killing intend the hunter was releasing, just when his ninja side kicked in and he smiled gently. "I thank you for your kindness, if you could call it that…" He chuckled here and continued "But I, Mashoto Sayuri, missing-nin and former jounin of Kirigakure no sato, will die in battle!"

When he ended up with his battle cry he started to rapidly form hand-seals and ended on twenty-fourth, with that he called **"Water release: pressure cannon"** his chest puffed out and he started to spew high pressured water from his mouth. The hunter not wanting to be hit, used a quick kawarimi and disappeared in the woods. Mashoto quietly observed his surroundings and waited for hunter to strike, his condition wasn't the best and he knew it, he was already panting slightly from the chakra exertion and needed to end this quickly.

Sudden gust of wind flung him into the tree behind him with high speed, his body hit the tree and he slumped down, only to burst into water. Mashoto was observing as his clone got hit by the wind jutsu and was very impressed by the hunter. He wasn't given much time as he sensed danger lurking from behind him, turning around he tilted his head slightly and few strands of hair were cut off his already almost bald head. When he looked to find his attacker he frowned because he wasn't able to see him.

That's when he felt it, the killing intent so strong that it could rival any kage of elemental nations, the only thing he could do was cower in fear and try to run. He got his legs to finally respond to him and he started to run in direction of nearest town, he needed to hide, and quickly.

Flashback end

Yes, that is how he got himself into this situation, now he could remember. He was chased by a hunter like a predator would chase its prey. His train of thoughts was however interrupted as a blade of chakra burst from his chest, he could feel the life force that was his blood leaving him through the hole. His eyes soon became dull and lifeless, Mashoto Sayuri was dead.

The hunter changed his sword into that of purely wind and cut of the missing-nin head, he sealed it into a scroll, and placed fire tag on the rest of the body. He jumped onto the tree tops and with snake-seal activated the tag, it glowed lightly and then burst into red flames consuming the body it was placed upon.

The hunter nodded at his handiwork and left in burst of speed with small tornado covering his tracks. He appeared in a clearing about mile away from his recent kill location and took off his mask. It revealed a young looking boy with blond hair that spiked in every direction, three whisker marks on each cheek and eyes so blue that they would have put ocean to shame. This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, jailor of the Kyubi no kitsune and apprentice of Jiraya of the sannin. His mouth formed a small smile at his next successful kill and that he will be able to move on another of the kirigakure missing-nins.

He flared his chakra a little and in few seconds there was a puff of smoke, only to reveal none other than Jiraiya of the sannin, the Toad sage.

"So, how was your hunt?" Jiraiya smile slightly at his godson, he could tell that Naruto warmed up to him a lot. These days, they both talked to each other about normal day occurrence, they were smiling together and Jiraiya once even convinced him to go to peep with him. That of course ended as disaster when Naruto intentionally used wind to push him into women baths, he could still feel his body protest when he moved in direction of bathhouses, the part he liked most however, was when Naruto got thanked by women for saving them from pervert. He always got a bit of a nosebleed when he thought about it, all the girls in bath allowed Naruto to stay with them as long as he didn't act perverted and even let him see some nice views, after that he couldn't find Naruto so he went back to the camp. Two days later Naruto came back a big grin plastered on his face that faded quickly when he realized that the pervert will bother him about it. He never told Jiraiya what happened those two nights…

"It went very well, I have scared the man with my appearance and then used my killing intent to set him off, when he was running I used my chakra blade to stab him through back." Replied Naruto as calmly as ever. Jiraiya smiled again and with a nod they both disappeared in their own shunshin.

**Two days later, near Kirigakure no Sato**

Jumping through the trees Naruto and Jiraiya quickly approaches the capital of Water country, The Kirigakure no Sato.

With the end of Naruto's training in water techniques, Jiraiya decided that fighting water users should prove useful and so they departed to Kirigakure. They wanted to get their bounties for the missing-nins they caught so far and also get the new update of bingo books. Jiraiya also wanted to check out their bathrooms but Naruto quickly reasoned with him that by rumors their new Mizukage was woman and that had he been caught peeking he would have been beaten to a pulp, again…

They arrived to the gates and guards stopped them. "Halt! State your identity and your business for visiting Kirigakure." Said one of them earning nods from the duo. Naruto handed them his and Jiraiya's fake pass and they were let in. "Oh, can you show us Mizukage tower on this map please?" Asked Naruto when he turned around and pointed to the map he was holding in his right hand. The guards happily pointed to one of the largest buildings in the city. "This is it, just be respectful or you will end up pretty burned." When the guard said it, Naruto caught the second shudder at the thought. He thanked them and with Jiraiya continued on his way to the Mizukage tower.

They arrived to see building very familiar to that in Konoha only with all shades of blue decorating it and big black kanji for water instead of fire. They have entered through the door and went over to secretary, after half an hour of bickering they finally got the audience with Mizukage and waited thirty minutes before allowed in.

Naruto with Jiraiya dropped the very advanced henge they were using, because it would do no good before Mizukage as she would feel it, Naruto put on his mask and they entered. Sitting behind the desk was a very beautiful woman. She had long, wavy russet hair that reached to her ankles, her eyes were the most amazing ones Naruto ever saw, they were darker shade of green and they were so beautiful, it was like looking into a clearing full of life and happiness. There was however one more thing, Naruto could see it, how could he not? She was suffering deep inside, he could see her loneliness, her want to have family… her want to be needed. Her lips were blue, probably due to her using blue lipstick, she had two round and firm breast that made Jiraiya slightly drool and wore blue kimono that perfectly fit to her curves.

"What is it you need strangers?" She asked in a tone that was so sweet but also held a warning to respect it. "We have come here to give you your missing-nins and also get an updated bingo book" Naruto decided to respond. Her eyes widened slightly when she heard ´missing-nins´, ´they must be very skilled´ she thought.

"Okay, so who did you bring?" Her voice once again didn't betray anything and her sweet voice sounded dangerous, Jiraiya nodded to Naruto and he started to search his cloak. Mei could see his well toned body even though it was hidden by his ANBU style armor, looking at his skin she could tell he was young… maybe sixteen, but his voice was very strong and she had no doubt that he killed those missing-nins. He finally found what he was looking for and threw it to the awaiting Mei.

She scanned to scroll and then slowly unrolled it, there were ten insignias of Kirigakure and name to each of them. "I know it is not much but I have just now started to hunt missing-nins from your village." Naruto spoke to Mei who calmly nodded, on the inside however she was in turmoil. It wasn't good for village to have someone else than their hunter-nins hunt their deserters, it meant losing money and Kirigakure was after the civil war, they were poor.

"You see, we don't want you to hunt them because we don't know you…" She tried, she knew it was the lamest excuse she ever heard, but the girl can hope can't she? This was where Jiraiya dug in. "Mizukage-dono you don't have to lie to us, we know that Kirigakure is very poor right now and that having hunter not from your village would for first, rob you of your remaining money and for second, make you look like you cannot even hunt your missing-nins yourself." Mei looked at him intrigued how he knew the politics so well, maybe she could make him join her village? That is when she looked at him properly.

He had white hair falling down to his mid back, his eyes were black and had red lines under them, he was wearing mesh shirt and black pants with red vest on top of it, he was also wearing big scroll over his back and his boots were very strange.

´I think I know him, why can't I remember?´ That is when it hit her, the lecherous smile when he entered and ogled her, those white hair and red lines, she knew who this was. The bane of every women enjoying bathhouses, The super pervert Jiraiya of the sannin. Her eyes widened ´What is he doing here? Why is he in my village? Should I warn every lady in town? No he looks serious…´ Those were thoughts running through the young Mizukage head. She shook it off her and listened how The toad sannin continued. Not noticing that she was releasing a little bit of an killing intent when she mentioned the pervert in her mind, Jiraiya noticed this but shrugged it off… she must have recognized him.

"Me and my student will take only twenty percent of money that is on the missing-nins head, that is because we don't need them too much, our main goal is picking up experience and my student decided to do it like this." He ended and took long breath from such a long explanation.

Mei looked intrigued for few second but then shrug it off, twenty percent were okay, they could always bring the nins to black markets and get at least seventy percent of what the village was offering. She couldn't risk her village's secret getting out even though not many bloodline user were left after the blood purges.

"Okay then, I will take up on your offer, I will give you twenty percent of every missing nin price when you give me his head and burn its body. I will have your bingo book delivered here." She said something to her intercom and asked if that was all. They both nodded and Jiraiya started to smile lecherously, Mei seeing this got a dangerously looking gleam in her eyes and was about to beat the toad sannin into a pulp, she was however beaten to a second as fist landed on Jiraiya's head knocking him down to the floor. "Behave." Said the mysterious character in cloak and mask. Jiraiya had anime tears running down his cheeks when he yelled. "How can you lecture me when you yourself had laid down with at least fifteen babes from what I have seen?!" By now blood was once again trickling down his nose and he was pointing accusing finger to Naruto. Mei was looking really intrigued, I mean who can satisfy fifteen women? This guy must be hell of a meat.

Naruto sighed at this and remembered what really happened those two nights.

Flashback

Naruto could be seen walking alongside fifteen women, these were the same women he saved from perverted sannin. They were walking and chatting alongside the road, they were asking him what was it like to be a ninja and Naruto was happily answering them.

As they were walking, their group was getting smaller and smaller the further they walked, as they were almost five kilometers from the bathhouses there was only Naruto and two more women with him.

Naruto figured out that the one on his left was named Saya. She had short purple hair reaching just under her shoulders, her eyes were that of beautiful brown color and her lips were bloody red. Her body was dream of every men as her curves were perfect, she had long slender legs and her outfit was very challenging. She wore green short sleeved t-shirt and a very short black skirt with high heels clicking with every step she took. She had gold bracelet on each wrist and her demeanor was very tomboyish.

The second figure walking along Naruto was also epitome of beauty her name was Akihira. She had long green hair flowing freely to her mid back, her eyes were just as green as her hair and her skin was a bit tanned. Her lips were also red and she had small scar on her neck, she wore long sleeved black t-shirt and red mini skirt, she also wore high heels. She was constantly flirting with Naruto and loved to make him blush.

They loved talking to each other and so they had stopped in a bar nearby and started to chat there. It was almost midnight and the three of them were wasted, they were constantly flirting with each other and Naruto was ogling them both, not that they minded it.

Saya being the least drunk decided that going home was in order. She stood up and grabbed Naruto's and Akihira's hand "Come on guys we have to go sleep" she slurred out. Naruto nodded and they departed in direction of Saya's apartment.

After twenty minutes of slowly walking through the streets, they have finally arrived to her house, she was a bit sad that Naruto would leave her, he was such a great guy, she didn't want him to go. "Naruto, don't you want to stay? Please?" Saya pleaded with puppy look which was mirrored by Akihira's, Naruto's drunken resolve was watering and he gave up, "Okay girls, I will but shame on you if you rape me!" he warned in a half serious half joking manner.

They have shared a laugh and then entered Saya's house, they didn't even bother to wore off theirs boots and entered the bedroom. Naruto looked around and was a bit confused. "Where is the bed I will sleep on, I can see only one?" Asked Naruto in his drunken haze. Saya grinned devilishly and answered "Well, you will sleep with us Naruto-kun!" Naruto got a slight nosebleed but nodded, his resolve knocked down by alcohol.

They haven't even bothered to undress themselves as all three of them jumped into the awaiting bed, both women wrapped their arms around Naruto like he was going to leave them and held tight, suddenly Akihira felt something tugging into her thigh, she looked down only to see Naruto's appendage hitting into her waiting to get some attention, she smirked and looked over to Naruto's face "Your little friend looks like he wants to get some attention, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned red with embarrassment which only furthered when he saw both women ogling his meat pole like their prey.

Saya looked over to Akihira and nodded at her. Naruto was shocked by their next move, his mouth was suddenly touching something wet, it tasted like strawberries and he liked it, he soon realized that it was Saya's mouth resting on his trying to kiss him. Saya was a bit startled by Naruto's shocked expression but then realized that he was a virgin! Yes she scored high tonight, threesome with her best friend and hot looking virgin, she renewed her vigor and started to use her tongue to get Naruto's respond.

Meanwhile Akihira was between Naruto's legs stroking his penis slowly, it was so hard that the pants around it were stretching! Yes she would enjoy this night, her hands flowed to his zipper and slowly undid it. She took off his pants and started to go for boxers, she once again stroked Naruto's penis as to not lose his erection, not that it would without her touch. She took off his boxers very slowly and got predator look on her face when eighteen centimeters long meat pole emerged.

Her hands enveloped it and she started with slow movement up and down, she was so excited, she was bisexual and only had sex few times with her friend Saya. She gave it a test lick and then took it all in her mouth.

Naruto loudly moaned into Saya's mouth and she smirked, her friend giving her opportunity to enter her tongue into his mouth, attacking vigorously she finally won over Naruto in their tongue battle and started to explore his mouth. Naruto was now in the state of pure bliss, his penis was fully buried in Akihira's mouth and Saya was roughly exploring his mouth, he was quickly nearing to his climate.

Akihira, feeling Naruto's precum started to suck him harder, she took his balls in her left hand and massaged them, her right hand took Naruto's lowest part of penis and stroked it lightly up and down. She started to use her tongue and by his moans Naruto let her know that it was damn good, after two minutes of this she could feel him tense and started to work harder, not a minute later Naruto came hard sending flow of cum into her awaiting mouth, Saya seeing this let go of Naruto's mouth and went over to Akihira. She started to kiss her and Akihira gave her a little of Naruto's cum, it was a bit salty but good otherwise.

Naruto coming from his high, was greeted with a sight of two beautiful girls kissing each other, got another erection and his mouth started to leak out a bit of drool, before Akihira knew it her t-shirt was off and Naruto was sucking on her left nipple, Saya seeing this went over to the right nipple and started to pleasure it, Akihira started to moan uncontrollably and her hands shot over to Saya slowly undressing her shirt.

Naruto, now paying attention to Akihira put his hand over her left nipple and started to pleasure it, he leant over her and kissed her with all he got, tongue war started. As this was going on Naruto's unoccupied hand started to wander to lower parts of Akihira's body. Reaching her private space he started to rub her pussy through the skirt, Akihira moaned, giving Naruto chance to dart his tongue into her mouth, he started to roughly explore her mouth.

Saya seeing Naruto penis, knelt down and started to slowly suck it, always reached further down her mouth, Naruto moaned and now Akihira took this chance to explore him, seeing that he lost tongue war his lower hand stealthily moved under her skirt and slowly pulled down her panties, Akihira didn't notice this as she was too busy exploring his mouth, and quickly slammed his middle-finger into her pussy.

Akihira cried out in pleasure and ended the kiss, as Naruto started to pump his finger in her pussy she was letting out loud moans, seeing that she was in heaven he started to use his thumb to put pressure on her clitoris, sending new waves of pleasure through her body, after two minutes Naruto had a hard time holding on his will as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax, thanks to Saya sucking him for all her cost. Deciding that another finger was in order, he straightened pointer finger and inserted it next to his middle-finger, eliciting pleasure far bigger than Akihira could take, with a one long moan she came hard, sending juices all over Naruto's fingers.

Naruto took them to his mouth and sucked them clean. After coming from her heaven, Akihira knelt down next to Saya and started to suck with her, even with his willpower he soon lost to the duo and his cum shot all over them, Saya and Akihira were catching it into their mouths and swallowing it, enjoying its taste.

Naruto lie down on his back and motioned for Akihira to sit on his dick, she nodded and ever so slowly started to descend upon his meat pole, as his tip was poking her, she lined it with her pussy and with a loud moan sat down on it. He let her get accustomed to that feeling but soon after started to push his dick into her, once more eliciting loud moan from her. As this was going on, Naruto motioned for Saya to sit on his head, as she was close to his head, naruto pulled down her panties only a little to see her beautifully shaven cunt. Once she was close enough Naruto caught her with his hands and started with painfully long test lick, he liked the taste, it wasn't ramen but whatever.

Saya meanwhile moaned as Naruto darted his tongue into her wet folds, she knew the pleasure from before but this was just as good, starting with a slow up and down motioned she didn't notice Naruto's finger until it was fully slammed into her, next to his tongue. Saya cried out in delight and was bouncing on him with renewed vigor.

Meanwhile Akihira was bouncing up and down, Naruto's big dick pushing into her hard and fast, she was on the verge of exploding her last orgasm tonight, she could feel it and it was hard truth that she was nothing for a stamina freak like Naruto, going faster she started to let out louder and louder noises until with last, the loudest moan, she sprayed Naruto and his dick with her sweet juices, having energy to just go to the bed, she got there and blacked out.

Naruto seeing that Akihira blacked out and Saya was wet enough, let go of her pussy and stood up, he motioned for her to bend and she did so. He got a nice view of her pussy and anus, he came near and lined his cock with her pussy, he started to slide effortlessly along her slit, but didn't enter, Saya almost cried as she was teased, she knew she already lost as she wanted to release so she shouted "Please Naruto-kun, Fuck me hard and fast I cannot take it any longer!" And he obeyed, pushing his cock into her pussy, she cried out in pleasure as she was stretched out in ways never before. Naruto started to fuck her with long and slow strokes which were quickly becoming fast, using chakra to enhance his speed, Saya was soon reaching her climax, but she wouldn't lose no… she had willpower and could go with him.

After five minutes of this fucking Saya was holding only a little and was on the verge of losing her consciousness, after one long and fast stroke she came, spraying Naruto once again with her juices. Naruto, not minding that Saya lost her consciousness, continued to fuck her another ten minutes until he finally came. He took Saya into his arms and put her on the bed next to Akihira, he then laid between them and fell asleep.

End of flashback

"If you will stop bothering me about it I will tell you one detail." Said Naruto with sigh "There is one condition, if anything of what I will tell appears in your smut, you can say good bye to your little friend." Jiraiya flinched visibly and Mei got a smile on her face ´this guy is good, whatever woman has him must be pretty happy, I know I would be´ blood started to gather in her face as her mind was sending her unwanted images ´bad Mei! Bad girl! Stop it!´ she berated herself.

"O-okay N-naruto I promise to not use your informations in my greatest work ever!" he started with stutter but when mentioning his work his voice was that of pride and accomplishment, Naruto just sighed and was about to give him what he wanted when one of Mizukage's assistant came in carrying the new bingo book with every missing-nin kirigakure currently had, Mizukage thanked him and handed it over to Naruto, he took it and started to walk towards door, when his hand landed on door knob he answered over his shoulder. "It was threesome with two beautiful models." And with that he left.

Jiraiya was staring at the door, shocked "N-n-no way! Even I didn't have any models! My boy has already surpassed me! His sensei, oh how proud I am! Your father would be so proud, he he he!" Jiraiya smiled and then began to reach for his notebook, totally forgetting about the Godaime Mizukage in the office, scribbling down the notes before he can forget them, he suddenly pales, huge killing intent wash over him and when he turns around he is facing gigantic lava dragon, he yelps and jumps out of the office followed by bullets of lava.

"Stupid pervert." Muttered Mei under her breath and went over to do the only everlasting enemy kages ever had… paperwork. She thought about this mysterious hunter for a while but then shrugged it, she would like to speak more to him, he looked like a fine guy.

**Two days later, unknown place**

"So Naruto, who is your next target?" asked the white haired man, otherwise known as the Toad sage Jiraiya. Naruto was silent for a while and then answered. "I believe that B-ranked missing-nin Tojiro Kurotsuki will be the best I can start with." Jiraiya nodded at his choice and then asked if he knew where he was. "There are some pointers about him being in Otokufu town, so I will start there." Jiraiya nodded once again and then bid Naruto his good bye saying he will go to do his research and meet with him two weeks later near waterfalls of Takigakure. Naruto nodded and too bid him good bye.

As Naruto was jumping through the treetops he was wondering about his final stage of his sharingan, he could clearly remember his talk with Kyubi about it.

Flashback

Naruto was training his water affinity when his mind started to wander around his newly acquired bloodline – the sharingan.

He knew few things about it, like it could cast genjutsu and that it could copy everything that used hand-signs to make it work, it could also see chakra network and other interesting stuff. What he didn't know about was the final stage, Naruto knew that it existed, because Sasuke mentioned it in the middle of all fighting they have done. Hating to be left in dark about his abilities he decided that it was in order to ask Kyubi about it, concentrating he soon appeared in his mindscape sewer.

Quickly following the quiet growling he soon reached Kyubi's cage and waited for his tenant's dramatic entry. Soon two red eyes appeared followed by mouth dropping saliva somewhere that young blond couldn't see, he once again shook his head for seeing this but let it go, the fox was too stubborn to stop doing that.

"Greetings Kyubi, I have come here to ask you some question, do you feel like answering them?" Asked the blond with raised eyebrow, he knew that ordering the fox to do something was like saying it to do exactly the otherwise, now when he wanted to know something he always tried to be polite and not pressuring, most of the times it worked…

The fox muttered something under its breath that Naruto couldn't hear but he knew that the fox was annoyed with him. **"Okay fleshbag, what do you want?"** definitely annoyed, thought Naruto as the foxes voice was dripping with annoyance. Opting to let it go he started to ask his question. "You know, when I was fighting with Sasuke, he said something about final stage of sharingan and that he will kill me for it, what did it meant?" Kyubi sighed, he knew about it but if he wanted Naruto to understand it he had to give him a long explanation.

"**Okay Naruto, find comfortable position because this will be a long explanation." **Kyubi paused to let Naruto find his position, when Naruto sat cross-legged next to his cage, Kyubi continued **"Okay then, we will start at ages long ago, it was the time of Rikudou sannin. Those times a monster far more powerful than me was grazing the earth, its nature was pure evil, it was destroying one village after another until one human faced it." **Naruto was now fully listening, monster stronger than Kyubi? He had to know about this.

"**That daring human was Rikudou Sannin, he knew that killing the monster wasn't possible so he did the only thing that could have been done, he became the first Jinchuriki ever."** Naruto's eyes widened to impossible proportions at hearing this, the myth about Rikudou sannin wasn't a myth? He could go with that, but sealing monster stronger than Kyubi to himself? This guy must have been a legend. Naruto knew better than to interrupt so he chose to stay silent and waited for Kyubi to continue.

"**When he did so, he has gotten some traits from his demon. From what I can tell, the legendary rinnegan is a mutation that only Rikudou had, its powers are controlling dead bodies and giving it some abilities, those abilities are six, that is where the Rikudou part come from but when he became Jinchuriki he has gotten another ability, this ability came from Juubi and it was ability to control gravity." **Now Naruto was gaping at Kyubi, someone who can control gravity with monster in him that has infinite chakra? Naruto was glad he wasn't evil…

Not noticing the emotions flying across the blond's face he continued **"This ability was used by his eyes and was very powerful, when the sage was about to die he divided his powers equally between his two sons, the older son has gotten the weaker stage of rinnegan – the sharingan and sage's spiritual energy while the younger son has gotten his psychical energy and stamina, they were fighting among themselves but that isn't what we wanted to talk about. There was one last quest Rikudou had to do and it was to take Juubi with him into his grave, but that was impossible, Juubi was just too strong to be killed, his only option was to cripple it."** He let Naruto to contemplate on these information before continuing once again

"**Once he divided his powers to his sons, he used his remaining powers to divide Juubi into nine parts, which you know as bijuus, and then he sealed Juubis consciousness and body into the moon."**Naruto gaped at him, what the fuck was this human? He just didn't know, such power was unheard of.

"**Now you ask how does this connect to your sharingan? Well that is very easy, the same way Juubi's chakra granted control over the gravity to the Rikudou, my chakras has done as well, only it will start to appear randomly in your life, I believe that just as that mangekyo form of sharingan appears in stressing situation, so will your advanced level. Now go away, I have nothing more to tell you." **And with that Kyubi once again disappeared into his cage he could now call home leaving Naruto with shocked expression.

Naruto didn't know what to think about it, controlling gravity? That was really powerful ability but a welcomed one, it will help him in reaching his goals like all others abilities he had gained so far. With that in mind he left his mindscape to further contemplate on his newfound capabilities.

End of Flashback

Arriving into the city, he was thinking about his options of hunting the missing-nin he decided, after ten minutes he bit his thumb drawing a little of blood, he went through five hand-seals and whispered **"Summoning jutsu"** with that lion, seize of Naruto, appeared sitting on all four. His mane was pure gold and he had long scar going through his eyes, it looked like long since healed and he used his eyes normally.

"**What is it you need Naruto?"** He spoke in a deep voice, the blond smiled. "In this town" he pointed over to the town before them "should be one jounin level chakra signature, can you sense it?" The Lion looked at him and nodded, he was much better at tracking with his nose but he could also sense chakra pretty good, he was a sensor in the pride. Closing his eyes in concentration he started to feel the nature all around him, the trick was to feel nature around him and then distinguish the different but strong parts from it. After five minutes his eyes shot open and he turned over to Naruto **"There are five Jounin-level chakra signature, two are nearly tied with water and the rest are closely tied with earth, which do you want to track?"** Naruto opened bingo book and looked over to his target information, there it was, water affinity weapon expert, no bloodline. He created a clone and turned over to the Lion "We will go after the water users, tell my clone location of one." The lion nodded and proceeded to do as he was ordered, when the clone was informed he left in order to do his part. Naruto and Lion, his name was Cho, left to go for the remaining chakra signature.

Jumping through the rooftops he and his animal partner couldn't find their target, until they stumbled across a man taking nap within the tree crown, they have both silently observed him and found out that he was missing-nin from kumogakure. Naruto shrugged, at least he won't have to find him when he starts with lighting missing-nins, creating clone he wasn't about to make this long.

His clone henged into a beautiful woman he once saw and went over to the man who was still sleeping on the tree, once he was just under the tree he called out. "Sir! You wouldn't want to catch an illness up there" ´she´ called in a sweet voice, the man's eyes opened and he got a bit of a nosebleed seeing the beauty before him. His face turned into lecherous smile and he answered."Well, well, well what is a beautiful girl like you doing here? I must use this to my own gain." The ´girl´ got scared and started to edge away, only for the missing-nin to embrace her from behind, his appendage hitting into her thigh, her scared face suddenly twisted into smirk and last thing the missing-nin heard were "Boom!"

"Geez, are all people pervert? I thought I will just wind him lightly and he dies within that explosion…" Naruto said with a sweat-drop, Cho thought the same as he couldn't understand people, the lions in pride were governed by the strongest but they have never forced themselves on their females.

Proceeding with cutting and sealing head he placed the fire tag on the rest of body and activated it, now to his real goal. His clone dispelled confirming the place and identity of his target, he moved fast and noiseless, arriving to the site he noticed the man was walking through a clearing, Naruto seeing that he was now in open, ordered Cho to stay hidden and await for further signals, Cho nodded and left. ´hope this one will be a challenge´ He thought.

Forming his bow he changed the chakra in the arrow to that of wind and prepared to unleash it. Having the perfect opportunity he stretched the string and then let the arrow go in high speeds with wind amplifying it. Kiri-nin could only helplessly look as the arrow pierced his heart and he went down. Naruto up in the tree frowned, this was too easy, this guy's profile said he was dangerous and was soon to be promoted to A-rank.

Feeling the use of chakra he was just in time to jump up in order to dodge five water bullets, looking back he could see the man in question with his hands forming another hand-signs. Quickly looking for something to kawarimi with, he heard **"Water release: Water spikes" **he changed his position with log just as it was pierced by five water spikes made of water from the first attack.

Looking around Naruto quickly formed five clones and sent them to the man in order to gauge him, while he formulated plan. After one minute his clone was destroyed and sent him some memories of taijutsu fight, Naruto could say it wasn't much, his clone and the missing-nin were fighting equally with taijutsu and then the man used a water jutsu to destroy it. Naruto was using his weights, so close fight was an option, he however wanted to copy some of the water jutsus so he opted to go with range fighting. He ordered one clone he saw to appear in the middle of clearing while he found opponent.

The clone appeared in the middle of clearing unleashing small amount of killing intent to make the man do brash decisions. Naruto looking around caught sight of hands moving, with his sharingan he remembered the signs and then gauged the amount of used chakra, it was easily for A-ranked technique, the killing intent must have really scared him

"**Water release: Great waterfall technique"** the missing-nin shouted and out of a water left from previous techniques great drilling whirlpool created, giving the clone no other choice than to face the technique head on, he was immediately dispelled from the force of it. Naruto processed his clone's memories and wanted to know more techniques, after all, this guy was well versed in ninjutsu otherwise he sucked, nodding over to another clone he set himself into other tree to watch the show.

Naruto's clone once again released his killing intent to make his opponent aware of its position, he decided that it was time to wind him more, starting with hand-sings he ends on sixth and shouts **"Wind release: Cutting winds"** twenty thin blades made of compressed air heads towards the kiri enemy, he starts to dodge them but he is soon over-helmed by the numbers. He ends up with two deep cuts on his legs and four cut burying deep inside his gut, his eyes start to get unfocused and he is losing consciousness, but he still has some pride left in him. "T-t-there i-is n-no way I am g-going to l-let you live, Die!" His hands start to move in high speeds and he starts to form hand-signs, on forty-fifth he ends and announce **"Water release: Great Tsunami wave!"** his body explodes into water that quickly expand and heads over to Naruto, it hits him like any other wave and kill him.

Well, would kill him have it been the real Naruto, in this case he just puffed out, Naruto seeing the attack got a very good idea he might have use later, he was happy now, he has gotten two new A-ranked techniques and captured two missing-nins, the only consecutive was that they weren't any challenge.

Flashback- 3 months ago

Two ninjas clashed with their weapons of choice, a loud clang resounded throughout the clearing. White haired man using kunai smiled. "You must never underestimate your opponents Naruto, even now when you are near my level, you must remember that even well placed kunai can kill." Naruto nodded, Jiraiya was drilling this info into him from the start of their training.

It was now almost a year after the start of training trip and Naruto was dangerously closing in on Kage level, he would however never underestimate his opponents, he learnt his lesson when he gained his fully matured sharingan.

Last eight months were very exhausting for Naruto, with Jiraiya he was training and sharpening his taijutsu and ninjutsu skills, he was also trying genjutsu but the best he could do was still with his eyes, the best genjutsu he could do without were C-ranked, so he just focused on dispelling them and using the sharingan, he was very proficient with it.

His physical training changed a little, he started to bond with lions and they insisted that he would train with them, Naruto was a little skeptic about this but after full night of relaxing his numb muscles, he agreed with them. They were also teaching him their traditions and history, Naruto started to learn how to feel the nature energy but it was hard, he was nowhere near able to gather it. He was also getting to know all of the lions, the pride was quite extensive and very powerful, from Naruto's point of view they were at least just as strong as toads, but their main power was to attack in pack.

His taijutsu skills bloomed under Jiraiya, he learnt about four styles each with different specialization and was combining them when fighting, mixing it with sharingan and even Jiraiya was hard-pressed against him. Still… even though he outspeeded the toad sage he was having a hard time against his power and ability to predict his next moves.

His ninjutsu was another story. His wind and water skills rose like mushrooms after the rain, in the ninja world he could be considered master, but he knew that he was far from reaching his full potential. He realized that his improved elemental chakra reached further than any other. When used correctly his wind was black and very fierce, B-rank techniques became A-rank and so on, but right now he was just at a tip of the iceberg. His water element was on the same level and he could pull out low ranked water jutsu just from the moisture of atmosphere. He vowed to reach his potential at the end of the third year.

His other skills rose as well but not as much as those he trained, after all even with multiple clone technique you cannot be everywhere.

His train of thought was however interrupted as his summoning tattoo started to glow, in blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Looking around, he could tell that he was in the land of lions. From his left few lions were nodding at him and he nodded back, from his right the Lion boss approached him. **"Naruto, I believe it is time to start your sage training…"**

End of flashback

Naruto continued his travel through the tree as he was contemplating on his training so far, he was very satisfied, he could almost match the toad sannin but he still needed an edge, well he still had over two years to reach it, his train of thoughts was once again interrupted as he was almost shaven in half by big shark looking sword.

Landing on a tree branch he noticed the shark-like features on his opponent. "Long time no see Nine tails." Kisame grinned

* * *

Well that is it for now, i will explain some things about sage mode in the next chapter.

i will not promise the time of update seeing as i don't know, i hope that it will be in next week so see you :-)

Oh and someone mentioned japanese names for jutsus, well i will probably do it, i was just lazy to find them everytime i wanted to use one :-P


	5. Water fight

Two figures, standing across each other in a big clearing, carefully eyeing their opponent. One being blond haired ninja with ANBU styled clothing, his mask covering his expression while his white cape revealing only a glimpse of his red armor, his muscled body staying hidden. The other, possessing shark like features, blue skin and a forehead protector with four waves cut in the middle. He was wearing a black cloak with numerous red clouds on it, a big sword with golden handle and bandaged blade resting on his back, his bloodthirsty grin threatening to split his face.

"Kisame…" Was only acknowledgement the shark like looking man got. Kisame's grin faltered a little, hearing the jinchuriki speaking to him without an ounce of fear, his voice emotionless. Deciding to do the best thing he knew, he started to taunt the blond. "What's up brat? Already giving up? I would assume so, when your voice sounds so dead." His grin once again came full force to his face as he mentally patted himself for such an impressive verbal assault. Only to settle into a frown once all he got from his opponent was silence.

Naruto on the other hand was silently analyzing his situation, pervy sage was probably not so far from his position but it would prove troublesome to look for him, also seeing that Kisame was alone he thought that Itachi would probably end up fighting the sannin. The only option left was to fight Kisame and retreat if the situation got dire. Pervy sage should be able to handle Itachi so he would come and help him after his fight. With his mind settled Naruto steadily slid into his new taijutsu style, which was a mixture of his pursuits so far.

His right hand stretched forward with its palm open, his left hand relaxed near his left hip in a half tiger seal while both of his knees were bent and right one was in the front. He also sent a little pulse of chakra into his eyes, silently activating his bloodline limit as to not alert his opponent. He also mulled over the fact that his gravity and restriction seals were still active and with them his speed was hardly jounin level, but he settled on fact that with them released in battle he will gain one more surprise over Kisame, also the fact that Kisame was ordered to capture him and not kill him was playing into his cards. Every preparation done, he waited for his opponent so the battle could start.

Kisame didn't need to be told twice in order to go fight, his frowned face once again changed, this time into an expression of crazy bloodlust, he decided that he didn't need samehada for this brat, he may have changed his attitude and clothing but he couldn't be any better than year and a half ago.

Deciding to end this quickly he charged straight on Naruto, his fist cocked backwards. His speed weren't that impressive as his massive size had been rather bulky and not so agile, but it still went over the jounin level and could catch most of them off guard. Naruto wasn't the one of them, his reflexes and sharingan allowed him to predict his opponent easy movements and he prepared to strike. Just as Kisame came into the striking position he threw hard but direct blow, sensing the victory from seeing the blond staying still he didn't notice a shadow creeping up on him. His fist landed but didn't stop on the tough flash, as Naruto burst into smoke, Kisame keeping his trajectory because of gravity couldn't do anything as Naruto's palm landed a wind enhanced blow into his back, sending him crashing few meters away.

Naruto stood still, watching the result of his elemental taijutsu while being quite satisfied with himself. Kisame couldn't believe that the little brat tricked him, but now he paid for it, his cloak was shredded and his back hurt as hell, that hit must have injured his spine a little, he thought. Quickly grabbing samehada he started to feel the pleasure of its chakra being injected into his body, healing the wound. Once again standing up, looking straight into his opponent's eyes he angrily shouted "You are going down brat! I shouldn't have underestimated you before, but now you are a dead man!" Either Naruto didn't hear that, which was very unlikely due to the volume of Kisame's voice, or he simple choose to ignore the slightly crazed man.

Seeing that Kisame chose to draw out his sword Naruto calmly sent his left hand under his cape to recover plain white scroll preparing to summon his mother's sword. Opening the scroll and biting his thumb, he smears the blood across it and a puff of smoke arises, indicating the release. Once the smoke cleared, a beautifully made katana was now resting in Naruto's right hand. Its hilt was black with a carved red snake along the handle, the guard was simple yet it really fitted the sword, It was round and had a darker shade of red as its color, so dark that it actually perfectly blended with its black hilt. The blade in itself was only slightly curved at the tip and three feet long, its color once again darker shade of red, even though anyone could now recognize it as red.

Naruto took his stand, with his legs positioned same as in his taijutsu style, his right hand however went up to his face, horizontally running along the ground with its tip pointing out at Kisame, while his left hand settled in the same position with his hand outstretched and showing 'come on' gesture at Kisame.

Kisame growled at the jinchuriki for taunting him and couldn't resist it, with samehada prepared to strike he quickly closed the gap between the two fighters his strong arms making vertical slash towards the blonde teen. Naruto seeing Kisame's intentions clearly leaned to left and lashed out with his own strike, intending to puncture kisame's leg to immobilize him. Kisame seeing this move grinned and used his sword as a stand point while his momentum took him over it, making naruto miss.

"You've gotten better brat, maybe this will be a challenge after all!" Kisame once again let his mouth express the way he felt. Not one to await, Kisame once again charged. He sped up towards Naruto, this time surprising the blond with his acceleration, intent on shaving him to the bone. Once before him, he went for a vertical slash only this time Naruto met him with his own, there was a loud clang and then Kisame kicked the blond right into his naval, effectively sending him through the clearing.

While Naruto got a bit winded from the hit, it wasn't anything major, what really set off his sixth sense was that the wind chakra he used in his sword didn't work the way it was supposed to, it disappeared the moment he met Kisame's sword, but why?

Pondering on this for a moment he suddenly gotten flashback of him summoning nine-tails chakra only to get it devoured by the bandaged sword, he mentally smacked himself for not realizing that samehada absorbed chakra like he did ramen. Checking it out with his sharingan he noticed that there was a chakra network right inside the bandages, even though much different from a human it was pretty strong.

Forcibly drawn out of his musing he quickly jumped up to avoid being smashed by Kisame, Naruto landed a few feet away silently pondering what should be the tactic for rest of the fight. His opponent however didn't feel like letting his prey alone and once again ran up to him, he started with diagonal slash only for naruto to once again jump back, not stopping, Kisame started the relentless fight of slash and run, with him attacking Naruto while he only dodged.

After a while Kisame got tired of this, even with his strength and speed being better than the blonde he still couldn't hit him, it was like he knew where he would be and it pissed Kisame as hell. "Okay brat! It is time to take this fight a level higher!" Once the words left his mouth it again turned into maniacal smile showing off his pointy, sharp teeth.

Going through the hand seals Kisame prepared one of his signature jutsu. **"Suiton: Bakushouha (Water seal: aquatic shockwave)"** He started to spit loads and loads of water forcing Naruto to take a shelter in the higher places, like trees. After only few seconds the clearing was completely flooded and the two shinobi were once again facing each other, this time on water. "This is my kingdom jinchuriki, you should give up." Kisame once again taunted only to get no acknowledgement from his blonde opponent, irritating him to new levels.

"I will tear that stupid mask off your face! You will bow to me you insolent brat!" His mind clouded with fury he started to once again move towards his opponent, however Naruto had other plans, crossing his fingers he called forth one shadow clone with just enough chakra to stall Kisame. The real Naruto then crossed his hands and started to concentrate.

"What the hell are you thinking? That your little clone will kill me?" Laughed Kisame, seeing the action that his opponent has taken, not one to lose time he engaged the clone in a full out sword battle, clearly winning but once again not able to hit his enemy.

Naruto, using the time his clone offered him started to slowly release his gravity seal as to get used to the normal gravity, even if little. Once that was done he undone his restriction seal and stretched his legs to get a feeling into them. Seeing that his clone was still holding albeit barely his hands rested in a tiger seal **"Ninpou: Meisaigakure no jutsu** **(camouflage concealment)"**, his figure slowly disappearing from sight.

Kisame attacked with his sword, swinging from left to right only for the elusive clone to once again escape, getting really frustrated Kisame runs through five hand signs quickly and a spear of water pierces the clone from behind making him go out in smoke. Kisame started to franticly turn around looking for his opponent only to find the clearing submerged in water empty.

"Where are you brat? Ran away with your tail between your legs?" Once again Kisame taunted, trying to find out the hiding blond as he knew that Naruto never gave up. Naruto, while hiding behind some trees that were exceptionally high, thought about some kind of plan. His opponent was very strong and he suspected that even with his now Low-kage level speed it would do little difference as Kisame was very good with his sword and getting near him would be suicide. Smiling to himself he went through twenty hand signs and his hand landed right on top of his armor glowing blue with chakra. For a while intricate patterns appeared right where his hand touched only for them to disappear a second later.

Kisame smirked, he felt the slight chakra spike a while ago a now knew that his opponent was nearby, unfastening his light weights near his ankles he dropped them down, and let them flow down the small lake he created, now calmly waiting for his opponent to appear, a concentrated look alien to his face.

Naruto crept up on Kisame from behind still using his jutsu, his sword poised to pierce his heart he moved to strike, but he soon found himself eye to eye with Kisame who was once again smiling gleefully while his sword blocked Naruto from progressing any further. "Thought you could creep up on me, didn't you brat?" Kisame shouted right into his face, only for Naruto to chuckle and spin around using his sword for a vertical strike, Kisame seeing that he was too slow with his big sword ducked under the hit and shot up with his leg, trying to hit Naruto into his stomach. Naruto seeing this smirked and while it seemed as if Kisame was going to land a hit, Naruto turned into water.

Kisame seeing this wrote it off as substitution with water clone, while not noticing a single paper slowly descending toward the bottom of lake. His intuition told him to jump and they were right as if he wouldn't , his head would have been chopped off, Naruto seeing that Kisame jumped sealed his sword into a storage pattern on his right arm while quickly going through several hand seals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind release: Great breakthrough)"** Adding more than necessary chakra, the wind has gotten even more furious , speeding towards Kisame while devastating the surroundings. Kisame seeing this destructive attack held samehada in front of him, hoping to reduce the damage, but it was futile as he was send a great distance away his body heavily cut.

Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his features, however it quickly disappeared as the Kisame he hit became water that blended with the lake it was pulled out of. His keen shinobi sense told him that Kisame used water clone as a decoy while preparing some kind of plan, 'Didn't think fish-face was one to think about the things he does, although this complicates the situation a bit, hopefully I will be able to surprise him with my seals'. Once again summoning his sword, he spun around parrying an attack that would have cleaved him in two, this got naruto on defensive, and while he couldn't get Kisame off him tail, he successfully dodged or parried everything Kisame threw at him, but just as he was about to leap away from another attack, he slipped on some piece of wood flowing on the water under him, Kisame saw this and used this opportunity to strike, hefting his sword upwards a quick and strong slash across his targets legs was all that could be seen, but naruto only burst in water.

'Arrghh, how can he manage to substitute himself so fast? He was surprised that he slipped I know it, so how? And what is this odd light trickle of chakra that my samehada always absorbs when he is about to be hit?' Kisame thought, His opponent was much stronger and cunning than he expected, he may even push him to his limits. But Kisame grinned, no one could beat him in water, in there he was the king and the triumph card he had was unbeatable, not even yagura in his prime could get out of there, unless he transformed into his bijuu form fully and took Kisame by surprise.

His musings were cut short as a sword stabbed right next to his head, cutting off strands of his hairs, 'That was close' Thought Kisame, thanking his sense, however this was no time to rest as naruto got suddenly aggressive in his fighting style and Kisame started to dodge strikes left and right. Naruto on the other hand congratulated himself as Kisame just fell right into his trap.

Naruto swung his sword horizontally across Kisame's midsection, only for him to duck, just as expected. Our blonde hero used the seals he has been inventing and substituted himself with water, leaving only a small paper to slowly descend towards the lake's surface. Kisame panicked as he saw the blond disappear, but he grunted in pain right afterwards as through his hip came forth black sword, he quickly created a water clone and substituted himself, the damage wasn't small, but nothing samehada couldn't really handle, the thing was that Kisame didn't know what the jinchuriki did in order to get behind him, it was all a blur for him and he couldn't even sense him!

'What kind of tricks are you playing, Uzumaki Naruto?' Kisame thought, the wound already healed, as it only took few seconds to fully stitch together. Naruto didn't waste his time, he didn't want his opponent to analyze his attack so he formed his favorite hand seals: **"Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique)"** Ten clones appeared by his side and circled Kisame, Naruto made a mental check: 'Only five more seals left, I couldn't do more because they are pretty hard to inscribe, I have to use them wisely and try to defeat Kisame with this move, otherwise it could become really bloody if he figures them out'.

The clones of Naruto tensed as did Kisame, in one moment everything was blur for a normal civilian bystander, but from the ninja point of view Narutos charged at Kisame, Our blue haired shinobi didn't waste any time and with three hand seals unleashed four undetected sharks right at the clones' backs, three of them died but one manage to escape and bite right through one naruto that burst into smoke, Kisame cursed at his misfortune, and due to close proximity of the clones had no other option than to fight them with taijutsu.

He smirked as an idea came up to his mind, dropping into a stance he started to spin and the water surrounded him in a whirlwind, even though the clones had sharingans, this happened way too fast and only three of them could dodge this powerful defense, once Kisame dropped his shield, he blocked a diagonal strike across his chest with samehada, but had to quickly jump up as another sword came after his legs, he couldn't really sigh in relief as his arm induced with water chakra blocked another sword aimed at his head, his eyes widened as he felt wind once again on his back propelling him towards water in high speeds, as fourth Naruto was standing right behind him with wind powered palm.

Although naruto expected it, he still narrowed his eyes when Kisame once again turned into water, this fight was prolonging and when Kisame shutted his trap and started to concentrate he was hard to hit. One Naruto ducked only for the second to get his head cleaved off by samehada, the remaining three clones jumped back and formed a triangle formation.

Naruto gritted his teeth, even though the clones were not really taking anything out of him he wanted to at least wind Kisame with them, as every wasted chakra could mean his end later, he once again focused on his opponent and soon thought up a plan, his mind working over time he propelled himself with wind chakra against Kisame, the blue man was surprised by this by quickly shot up his sword up to his defense, once again engaging the man in sword fight he let his clones watch and use any opportunity to step into the fight and kill Kisame.

Meanwhile naruto was having upper hand in his fight, even though Kisame was more experienced fighter, he couldn't match naruto's speed and prediction abilities, so everything he could do was dodge and parry which was slowly wearing him out, as dragging his big sword around was such a hard work. After few seconds Kisame got lost in their sword fight, naruto of course didn't think anything of honor, he was a ninja so backstabbing was on daily plan for him, his clones used the distraction their original created and moved in for the kill, the swift jab by left one Kisame noticed, but he couldn't do anymore than to once again parry it, but that is just what naruto wanted, using his other clone he simultaneously attacked from both sides and pierced Kisame right through the stomach.

Kisame cried out when he felt the pain in his stomach, he wasn't wounded this much a very long time, he had to get serious or this jinchuriki might even kill him, he snarled and while doing it, spat out globs of blood, he let his chakra violently lash out and with his high affinity to water it turned out into big water shockwave that blew naruto away and popped his clones out of existence.

Naruto looked satisfied with his work, he knew that it wasn't honorable to stab Kisame like this, but ninjas weren't samurais and killing targets with subtlety was their primary goal. He didn't know if Kisame was able to get out of this but he was still prepared for whatever could the Akatsuki member offer.

His sharp eyes locked onto Kisame's mangled body and he slowly started to approach him, ready to kill the blue faced man.

'Yes, that is right, come right into my trap you blonde idiot' Kisame mentally chuckled while samehada healed everything but superficial injuries as to not let anything known on the outside. He was surprised, he had to admit that, the blonde shinobi has been anything but what he expected him to be, his speed and strength were kage level for sure and his intelligence was something he couldn't defeat, but still Kisame was S-ranked shinobi, he didn't lose, he will win, it just took more time…

When naruto was close enough, he felt a large chakra spike, even though he was on high alert he didn't see this coming, a giant man with shard features grabbed him by his ankles and dragged underwater, the last thing he saw above the surface was the water that fell out of kisame's clone.

Kisame smiled, he got the blond underwater and it was over, nobody could beat him here, he swung his tail, intending to pierce the jinchuriki through stomach and drain all of his remaining chakra, only for that damned water to once again substitute for the blond, this couldn't be his work, he shouldn't be able to notice him in the water, that is when he saw the note, the small paper that explained everything and nothing at the same time. He could only guess that it was some kind of substitution that was automatically controlled, but by what?

Samehada answered for himself, the chakra that his sword absorbed, it must have been some kind of barrier, a sensor that told its central about any breaches. So it was some kind of barrier, the paper obviously command centre that created some kind of substitution when the barrier was breached.

Kisame smirked in victory "I figured out your little trick there Uzumaki, it was pretty crafty but now that I know about it, I can use it to my advantage!" Naruto cursed, the concept about his technique was pretty simple it used a space/time ninjutsu – kawarimi, by creating a randomly generated rift in time/space it allowed the water to freely course through the canal, while the user got transported on the other side, it was only a side effect that it took human shape, probably because the transformation was so fast the water kept shape of its previous occupant. The seal that was placed on his chest being some kind of mastermind that started the process every time the barrier got breached. Simple in theory yet pretty useable in fight, but now that Kisame knew about it he couldn't use it anymore, as even he didn't know where he would appear, only that it was in ten meter radius around the seal, and Kisame could easily use this to his advantage.

"Now you have nowhere to run my prey." Spoke Kisame, being sure that no one could best him inside his ultimate water technique.

'What is he talking about? I can easily swim away' Thought Naruto, not understanding what Kisame was talking about. Deciding that water was indeed the shark-man's territory, he quickly started to swim upwards. Kisame only smirked, the blonde didn't know yet. His body, made exactly for this kind of fight, shot in blinding speeds toward his opponent.

Noticing this, Naruto once again pulled out his sword and blocked the slash of Kisame's tail that would surely chop off his head, seeing no other option but to fight he engaged the fish man in battle. Soon enough Naruto found out two exceptionally important things, one being that Kisame was extremely, and I mean extremely fast in water, while he was kind of like a beginner in chess compared to him and two being that his chakra levels were dropping quite fast for his liking, even though he wasn't almost using them.

Deciding that he couldn't go on like this he created ten strong kage bunshins and chose to tactically retreat, his plan worked... for a while. When he was almost on the surface he noticed one thing, it was getting further from his reach, and just as he was about to speed up with chakra, the memories of his clone's fighting appeared in his mind, it was at that exact time the he noticed the bubble that surrounded him, probably centering around Kisame, what a terrifying technique.

Kisame, now fed with his target's chakra, easily caught up to him, his wicked grin never leaving his face. "Not so strong now eh, nine tails?" He somehow spoke through the water, even though the distortion of his voice was obvious, Naruto could hear it.

Naruto, quite tired by now because of the suction of his chakra, started to think rapidly, he didn't have many choices, either Jiraiya saved him, or he saved himself, but how? His chakra levels were so low he couldn't use high ranked ninjutsu…

"**Don't forget about me, ningen!" **A voice growled from the back of his mind, Kyubi has been watching this fight and although faintly impressed he saw that his container was about to lose. **"Borrow my chakra, and use it to rip this man!" **Not waiting for his container to agree, Kyubi himself forced his chakra upon the jinchuriki. Naruto could feel it, the power that came in the form of red chakra, he could also feel the bloodlust, the crazed want to taste blood, but he could still control himself, the water around him sucked the chakra out, but his output was enormous.

Closing his eyes, jut for one moment, he remembered ero-sannin. 'Forgive me for using this, there is no other way' And with that thought his eyes snapped open, those blood red eyes with slitted pupils and three black tomoes, his hands forming handseals in new found speeds. Kisame seeing this was not about to let him attack, but he was too slow, not being able to get to his opponent before he finished.

"**Wind style: Black hurricane"**


End file.
